When Profilers are Profiled
by JustPlugMeIn
Summary: Whilst on a particularly stressful case, the team learn more about each other than expected as hidden secrets are pulled out into the open. The only person who manages to advise the separate members of the BAU with their separate issues is the only person who, for once, has nothing to hide. Hotch/JJ Morgan/Garcia Reid/Prentiss. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was his anniversary or would have been if he hadn't made the decision to marry his job. The tall man with cold dark eyes and an expressionless face was staring down at a photograph of a beautiful couple, both smiling as they cradled a small child between them; Something wet splashed down onto the glass and trailed down until it disappeared under the wooden frame before it was followed by another and then another. He was drinking in the woman's face almost greedily and he couldn't bring himself to look away until a hard knock pulled his attention away from the woman and the child.

"Hotch?" The door was pushed open and an older man was framed in the door way. "You sit in darkness now?"

Agent Hotchner shook his head "I just forgot to turn the lights on."

"Aaron; you haven't been out of your office all day." The man said in concern "go home, be with your son, you both need each other today."

The agent shook his head again "it's been two years, Rossi, surely it wouldn't" his voice cracked; he cleared his throat and tried again "surely I shouldn't still feel this guilt and this anger" he spat out the last word and clenched his trembling hands into fists.

"What you are feeling is perfectly natural" Rossi assured him "it's the anniversary of your marriage; don't hide your feelings because you think that they are wrong."

"Every night" Hotchner said in a cold dead tone "for months, after Hailey's death, Jack refused to sleep in his bedroom. He'd have night terrors and I _still_ hear him shouting for her, for his mom."

"Jack will heal; he's young and he has his father" replied the older man. "Go _home_ Aaron; there's nothing happening and everyone is packing up. Garcia is trying to get Reid to join the team in a night of Vodka shots and dirty dancing."

Aaron let out a low chuckle and looked up at Rossi "now _that_ I have to see." He stood, straightened his shirt as he pulled his black blazer on and joined Rossi at the door. "Thank you, Dave."

"You're welcome" David Rossi replied "just remember that not only are we a team but we are also a family; you don't need to go through this alone. Everyone in our team is here for both you and Jack."

"Hotch!" Both men turned to see a young blonde with a face like an angel standing just feet from them. She frowned "you sit in the dark?"

"What's wrong, JJ?" Hotch asked the woman.

"Six abductions in Phoenix, Arizona" she replied quickly "all children under the age of two. Snatched from their homes. The most recent took place last night."

"I take it that they're not found alive."

Rossi raised his eyebrows at the young woman as she gave her reply "they haven't been found at all, Rossi."

Aaron nodded "ok, grab the team, we'll brief on the plane; wheels up in twenty."

"Garcia, light of my life, what do you propose we do when Reid is passed out drunk, huh?" Agent Derek Morgan is a very charming man; charming in looks and in persona. He smirked at a woman who was perched on the edge of a desk in the bullpen.

Garcia smiled at him through her horn rimmed glasses. Her hair was particularly crazy today; blonde with orange, red and neon yellow feathers ironed in to the crimps. Her lipstick was bright purple and her nails were long and matched her outfit; yellow. "Well, light of _my_ life" she raised her eyebrows at him "I propose that _you_, muscle man, carry him out over your shoulder and provide us all with entertainment as he throws up over your back."

"Very funny, baby girl, but there is no way in hell that that is ever happening."

"Er, do I even get a say in any of this?" A tall, gangly, kid piped up.

"No you don't, Reid" Garcia told him shortly before continuing her conversation with Morgan.

"I wouldn't argue with her" A woman with shoulder length black hair whispered to him "she's very stubborn when it comes to her plans." Emily Prentiss left the FBI's BAU unit after her 'death' but returned after the team needed her help with a case; she still thinks that getting her back into the team was the reason they invited her along with them but, either way, she probably would have returned sooner or later.

"Uh, statistically, nine out of ten-"

"Enough with the statistics, Reid, you are _not_ getting out of this one." Morgan told him with raised eyebrows. Spencer Reid is probably the most valuable member of the BAU; he has an IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory which helps when it comes to solving cases.

"Sorry guys" JJ said as she hurried over to them "we have a case; grab your go bags, Hotch says wheels up in twenty."

"Saved by Jareau" Reid muttered, with an expression of relief all over his face, as he grabbed a black case from under his desk.

"Oh no, kid" Morgan laughed as he pointed at the youngest member of the team "this isn't over; rain check" he winked before reaching under Garcia to grab his case.

"Careful there, daddy, you're going to give momma the wrong impression if you reach under her legs like that."

"Don't you know it, sweet cheeks." He winked before kissing her forehead "see you later, baby girl, I expect to find you waiting for me."

JJ looked at the pair of them, smiling at their banter, before saying "Garcia's coming too so grab your go bag" and hurried off toward the elevators.

"Pen-el-oh-pee" Morgan grinned "looks like you're working the case, out in the field, with us this time." Garcia's face fell; as much as she loved working with the BAU unit, she hated going into the action with the team. She preferred to be safe in her office, sat behind her computers doing her 'techy stuff' where it was safe from all of the worlds 'ickiness.' "Don't worry" Derek assured her as soon as he noticed that her expression had changed "I'll protect you from the bad men."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"So" JJ looked at the team who'd all settled on the plane and were now gathered around for the briefing. She pushed a button on a remote control and stared at her computer screen. "We are heading to Phoenix, Arizona, where infants are being abducted and then replaced exactly twenty four hours later."

"Oh, God" Garcia moaned "not babies; give me headless bankers or another anthrax attack but not babies."

Morgan placed his hand in hers and squeezed it for assurance before asking "so what's this guy's MO? How are these babies killed?"

"That's the thing" JJ admitted "there is no MO; the children aren't returned."

"What do you mean they aren't returned?" Rossi asked.

"They are replaced" she repeated as she hit the button again and gestured at the screen "the unsub replaces them with lifelike dolls."

"Hang on a second" Prentiss said slowly "so none of these children have been found but the unsub is making dolls that replicate them?"

JJ nodded "all that the Arizona PD know is what I've told you; the children are abducted and then exactly twenty four hours later the parents find doll that replicates their baby. The unsub has left no clues at the abduction scenes; it looks like it's a walk in, walk out job. They are quick, organised and proficient."

"We are most likely dealing with a mother who is compensating for something; a loss of a child or infidelity." Hotchner told the team "Typically, men have no interest in children as young as these."

"Ok so we have Sammy Evans; she's just turned one and she was taken yesterday evening after her mother put her down for the night. The other five are more or less the same; snatched from their cribs. One minute mom hears them gurgling through the monitor and then nothing."

"She goes in to check on her child and they're gone?" Morgan asked "how? I mean, the unsub must have made some noise."

"All we know that our unsub is confident; they take the child whilst mom and dad are still up, right from under their noses." JJ sighed and looked up at the team "I don't know about you guys but I am going to make sure that we return every single one of the babies, alive, to their parents."

Hotchner nodded "if she's compensating then it's a good chance that she won't hurt them."

"But" Rossi cut in "if these babies aren't like the child she lost, then she might kill them."

"Or Return them" Reid said. Everyone looked around to see that all-too-familiar look of concentration on his face "if the child is not what she wants she may return them to their families."

"What are the chances of that happening, Spence?" JJ asked.

"Not as high as we'd like them to be" he replied.

"Is she taking both boys and girls?" Rossi asked. JJ nodded "then we are probably dealing with infidelity. If it was the loss of a child then she'd be targeting the sex of her own child."

"Ok guys, get some sleep. We land in four hours." Hotchner ordered.

Garcia stood from her chair and went to the back of the plane, closely followed by Morgan who took a seat beside her. "You ok, sweetness?"

She nodded silently before sighing "_babies_, Morgan; little people who can't even think about hurting people! You know with their itty bitty fingers and that awesome smell."

"Hope you're not talking about dirty diapers." Morgan said, trying to make her laugh but when it didn't work he took her hand again and pressed it to his lips "baby girl, we'll get this unsub, we always do."

"Yeah" she laughed with tears in her eyes "but until then, what is she doing with the children?"

"There's no way of telling; as far as we know she's taking care of them and until we know otherwise, we have to believe that they're alive."

Garcia nodded and rested her head on Morgan's shoulder, letting him stroke her hair and listened silently to his soft words until he soothed her enough for her to fall sleep.

"Hotch?" JJ took a seat beside her boss who looked up at her and smiled softly. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure" Hotch replied "what's going on?"

JJ didn't speak immediately, she that there quietly deliberating her words. "With cases involving children, how do you cope?"

"I de-compartmentalise" he replied simply.

"Every time I look at those pictures, I see Henry" she replied as a tear escaped from her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"JJ" Hotchner leant toward his colleague and placed his hands around hers, cupping them "if you can't separate your private life from this case then you are going to take every single think that this unsub does personally."

"I know" she replied "but with Will gone, I constantly worry about Henry; I have no reassurance anymore."

Hotch pulled her into a rare but very welcomed hug which was returned. "Your mother is looking after him; isn't that reassurance enough?"

She nods into his shoulder "I know, I'm just being stupid."

Both agents pull back at the same time. "You're not being stupid" Hotch told her with a smile "you're being a mother."

"Thanks" she said returning the smile before catching Aaron's eye and staring straight into them. The smouldering look behind his eyes entranced her and before she knew what she was doing she was leaning in and closing the gap between their lips.


	2. Chapter 2

They could have been kissing for hours or just minutes by the time JJ came to her senses and pulled back. She looked around nervously and was glad to see that no one was paying them the slightest bit of attention. "I'm so sorry" she whispered to Hotchner "that was" she paused and bit her lip "that wasn't meant to happen."

"JJ" Hotchner had a faraway, dreamy look in his eyes and his voice was thick with emotion when he spoke "you don't need-"

"No" she shook her head and stood, wanting to get as far away from him as she could so that she could sit alone in an embarrassed silence "I'm sorry." She hurried away with her head bowed and sat as far as she could from her boss.

It was only an hour into the flight when Garcia awoke, her eyes wide and her forehead sweating. Morgan, who was dozing slightly beside her, noticed the change in the woman beside him and turned his head. "What's happening, princess?" He asked "Nightmare?" But Garcia shook her head before standing and bolting towards the toilet. Moments later the team's ears were greeted by the unmistakable sound of someone throwing up….loudly.

"Maybe we shouldn't have asked her to come with us" Hotch sighed.

JJ frowned "Garcia has helped with cases ten times more bloody and gruesome than this; I don't think that this case is what's wrong."

"Probably just an upset stomach" Rossi told the team "don't worry about it; Garcia will tell us if there's something wrong."

When Garcia returned no one said a word and she reclaimed her seat beside Morgan, snuggling into him before venturing, once more, into a dreamless sleep.

"What do you think's wrong?" Emily asked Reid in a whisper.

Reid smirked as though he knew more than what he was going to let on before shaking his head "there are many causes to make a person vomit but in this case, I'd put it down to stress."

"Hmm" Emily nodded "I can understand that. Cases with infants are more stressful than most."

Reid made a noise of agreement even though that wasn't at all what he was getting at. Emily made her own assumption and wasn't going to correct her. "Emily" he said hesitantly as he nervously met her eyes.

At the tone of Reid's voice, Emily Prentiss looked away from the top of Garcia's head and turned, taking in her colleague's nervous face. "Yes?"

"Emily, what, err, I mean, what are we?"

Emily cast her eyes down. A few days ago she and Reid had had an intimate experience; there was no alcohol, besides half a glass of wine, involved in their decision. She'd found herself wondering whether or not 'boy wonder' was actually asexual and when he'd answered, he hadn't replied with an answer she'd been expecting. '_No, Emily, I am not asexual. I experience the same urges as most men; I just haven't been given an opportunity to express how I feel to the woman that I love._'

_'And who would that be?' She'd asked. _

_'You, Emily' Reid had replied quietly 'I am in love with you.'_

_The answer Reid had given had stopped her in her tracks. She'd never expected him to say her name; he and JJ had always been so close…_

"I don't know" Emily replied honestly as she looked around to see if anyone had been listening in. "Reid" she leant forward once she was sure that no one was watching and took his hands "I can't tell you that I love you because I don't know but I do like you more than I probably should and what happened the other night _needs_ to stay quiet because-"

"Because of the fraternization rule" Reid finished "I know but, Emily, I-" he stopped and shook his head before pulling his hands out from under hers and setting them in his lap. "We should get some sleep" he finally said as he adjusted his chair, turned away from her and closed his eyes.

Aaron had been watching Reid and Prentiss out of the corner of his eye and felt irritated, not by their actions but because he couldn't work out what they meant and, being a profiler, this really bothered him but he had his own issues to worry about. Today was his wedding anniversary to a woman who'd divorced him and then died because of him and yet he was now preoccupied with JJ and their kiss.

SSA Hotchner had 'fancied' Jennifer Jareau for a long time, since before he and Hailey filed for the divorce; _she_ was the reason that he didn't want to leave his job but he loved his son and cared for his wife so he squashed the message his heart was trying to send him but until now he had no idea that she even cared about him…maybe she didn't but he was hopeful.

"Something on your mind?" Rossi asked as he sat beside Aaron.

"Just the case" Hotchner lied.

Rossi snorted "come on, Aaron, you can't lie to a profiler."

Hotch knew that his attempts would be futile but he couldn't let this get out and even though he trusted David Rossi with his life, he found that he wasn't comfortable trusting him with secrets of the heart. "Ok, it's not the case" he admitted "but-"

"But you don't want to tell me" Rossi finished "that's fine, Aaron, but know that you can trust me."

"I know that" came Aaron's reply "it's just not something I really want to talk about right now."

Rossi nodded and stared at the unit chief for a moment or two before leaning in and saying "it seems to me that the two of you have been harbouring feelings for each other for a while now and until one of you is brave enough, _man_ enough, to admit how you feel then nothing is going to happen." He raised his eyebrows at Aaron before getting up and settling himself in an empty chair with the new case file.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"How are you feeling, baby girl?" Morgan asked as he drove himself, Rossi and Garcia, in one of the two SUV's toward the latest abduction scene.

In all honesty Garcia _didn't_ feel good. She was tired, hungry and her bladder was in desperate need of emptying "awesome, sugar" she replied, trying not to sound miserable.

"Come on, princess, how am I supposed to believe you when you sound like a two year old who's lost her favourite teddy?"

"Plane food isn't the best" Rossi stated from the back seat "I'm sure, once you sleep it off, you'll feel as good as new."

Morgan frowned "maybe I should have left you at the hotel."

"And leave the team without an analyst?" Garcia said in horror "no, my sweet, I couldn't do that."

"Well; I'm sure we won't be long here, we just need to run through the story and then we should be able to get you-"

"STOP THE CAR!" Garcia moaned and then almost smacked her head on the dashboard as Derek slammed his foot on the breaks.

"What?" He said sounding panicked "Penelope, what is it?" He turned his head to see Garcia with her head against the headrest, her eyes shut and sweat beading on her brow "come on, baby girl, talk to me."

Rossi sighed and looked around the back of the SUV before finding a bowl that contained fresh salad. Sighing again, at the waste of food, as he threw the contents of the bowl out of the window before handing it to Garcia who took the bowl and promptly threw up in it. "You can keep the bowl" Rossi stated once she'd finished.

"Ok, I'm turning us around. Hotch will have to cope without me for a while."

"He's just over there" Rossi pointed out "drop me here and I'll explain the situation." He climbed out of the car and waved a goodbye at Morgan and Garcia as they sped off.

"Ok, Penelope, what aren't you telling me?" Morgan asked once they were in Garcia's hotel room. Garcia, who was splayed on the bed with her hands over her stomach, just groaned in response. "_Penelope_" he said again in a more sterner tone.

"I didn't want to say anything until I was sure." she muttered "I felt fine this morning."

Morgan joined her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her forehead "say what, baby?"

"I'm late." She stated nervously.

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "For what? I'm not letting you join the rest of the team, baby girl, you're sick."

Garcia had to laugh at him "you are such a _man_" she giggled before groaning "my _cycle_ is late."

"Oh…_oh_" he breathed.

"_Now_ he gets it" she sighed as she willingly drifted off to sleep.

"Yeah" he said quietly, taking in the sleeping woman; his heart jolted as he surveyed her, she'd never looked so ill before. He made up his mind about what he was going to do next before crawling off the bed, shutting off the light and leaving the room.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"There's no sign of forced entry" Reid stated as he examined the front door with latex gloved hands "the rear and front windows were still locked and unbroken as is the back door."

"So this guy just strolls into the house through the front door?" Emily asked looking disgusted.

Reid nodded "it looks that way."

"The child's bedroom is on the first floor" Rossi said "this unsub has to make sure that they won't be heard."

"Which means what, Dave?" Hotch asked.

"It means that the control that this unsub has will crack and when they appear again, there _will_ be a mistake made."

"Ok" JJ walked hurried over to the team "I've just been talking to the parents and the only thing they remember hearing is a slight hissing noise."

"_Oh_!"

Everyone turned to look at Reid who looked as though he'd just been turned into stone. "What?" Aaron asked.

"They didn't hear the unsub enter the house, right?" The team nodded "They didn't hear because they were asleep! The hissing must have been some kind of gas being released into the room."

"Who released gas?" The team turned to see Morgan walking toward them and although all of them noticed something off about his smile none of them asked.

"The unsub" Reid informed him. "As it turns out, the parents were 'put to sleep' so that the unsub could come in and take the baby right from under their noses."

Aaron nodded in agreement "they can't have been out for longer than ten minutes or so otherwise they would have realised. Ok, team, let's finish up here and head back to the hotel; we can give them the profile in the morning."

"But what about the replication?" Reid asked "if this is the same person then the unsub should be here in less than six hours."

"The local PD are placing some undercover cops around the house; we all feel that with all of the police presence the unsub may panic and change her MO."

The BAU team all piled back into the two cars; Rossi, Reid and Emily went with Morgan so that they could ask him how Garcia is so JJ was stuck _alone_ with Hotch which on any other occasion would have been a dream come true but considering the current circumstance she felt rather awkward.

Hotch wanted to talk to her but every time he looked around to catch her eye she was staring out of the window. In the end he stopped two blocks from the hotel, waited until the SUV, which held the rest of the team, rounded the corner ahead before he turned and grabbed JJ by the shoulders. "Hotch, what are yo-" JJ said in surprise but was cut off by Hotch as he kissed her fiercely.

"JJ" he said breathlessly when he finally pulled away "I'm probably doing this _all_ wrong but Rossi said-"

"You told _Rossi_ about the plane?" She said in horror "Aaron!"

"No!" He said quickly "JJ, Rossi is practically a mind reader; I bet he knows what's going on in our private lives before _we_ even do."

JJ stared at him, her face flushed with embarrassment "ok; what did he say?"

"He said that until one of us is brave enough to admit how we feel then nothing will happen so" he took a deep breath and closed his eyes before ploughing head first into the problem. "I like you JJ and I have done for a while now, since before Hayley and I even divorced and-" he glanced at JJ's face and felt his heart drop "shit, I'm doing this wrong aren't I?"

She shook her head "no, Hotch, I'm just speechless." They sat there in silence for a brief time before JJ spoke again "since before you were divorced?"

Aaron nodded "yeah."

JJ reached out and placed her hand on her boss's thigh "you are such a good guy, Aaron."

"I was thinking about another woman whilst I was supposed to be married to the love of my life _and_ the mother of my son. How does that make me a good guy?"

"Because you didn't pursue it; a lot of guys go behind their partner's backs and cheat but you didn't do that, Hotch."

He snorted and shook his head before shifting the SUV back into gear and completing the brief distance that there was left to the hotel. "Just because I didn't do anything about it, it doesn't mean that what I was feeling was right, JJ."

"So you regret it?" He shook his head. "Then what's the issue here?"

"The issue here is that you've not said a word about it; you just let it lie. Do you even feel the same way?" He asked her angrily.

"I fell in love with you the first time I saw you smile" she replied. "I'd just joined the team and we'd gotten back from my first case."

"Megan Steepler" Hotch nodded.

"Yeah; suicide by cop. I could tell that you were feeling pretty bad about how everything went so I made you a cup of coffee and-"

"Tripped and spilt it all over my lap" He chuckled "yeah, I remember."

She sighed "I know it's cheesy, boss, but it happened; I love your smile; it's the only thing in the world that makes everything ok." JJ laughed at how stupid she sounded "if Hotch is smiling then everything is fine."

"I had no idea, JJ; why didn't you say something?"

"For the same reason you didn't" came her reply "you had a wife and a son; I was going to tell you after your divorce but I kept bottling out and then when Hailey died-" she bit her lip and turned away.

Hotch took her hand and squeezed her softly "it's ok, Jennifer."

"Hotch, I know how you feel about it still; I can see it in your face every day."

Aaron thought of that afternoon when Rossi had found him sitting alone in the dark. "I have feelings for Hailey" he admitted "but only because she's the mother of my son and I blame myself for her death. What you are seeing is guilt and anger, JJ, not love."

"But you have no reason to feel guilty!" He was told harshly "if you'd have stopped looking for Foyet then something worse could have happened. I _know_ that Hailey's death wasn't fair but it most certainly wasn't your fault."

Hotchner stared at his colleague, amazed by how passionate she was about the whole thing. He took in her stern face and her heaving chest and lost control. He didn't care that they were sitting outside the hotel in plain view of everyone and neither did JJ as he pulled her onto his lap and took her mouth again; the only reason they parted ten, minutes later, was because someone tapped on the driver's side window.


	3. Chapter 3

When Garcia opened her eyes it felt like only two seconds had passed but the clock informed her differently; she'd been asleep for six hours but Rossi was right, she felt much better. She sat up in the darkness and looked around, Morgan was nowhere to be seen but the unmistakable sound of the shower going in the en suite met her ears.

Sneakily, she slipped out of bed and padded across the room; she pushed the bathroom door open and smiled as she met the luscious sight of Derek Morgan in the shower. Silently still, she stripped off her clothes and joined him under the cascade of warm water. "Sweet mother of all that's holy!" Derek swore; he hadn't heard nor had he noticed Garcia until she came up from behind and wrapped her arms around him "baby girl, you scared the holy crap out of me!"

"I'm sorry, chocolate daddy" she said seductively as she nipped his right ear with her teeth "I think I need to be taught a lesson…"

Morgan grinned as he turned to face her and then, with raised eyebrows, asked "I assume that you're feeling better then?"

"Ask me to climb a mountain and I could…I wouldn't but I could" she grinned with her tongue between her teeth before inching closer and saying "so, my sweet butternut cream, what sweet deliciousness do you have planned for little ol' me" she traced a line from his neck down to his belly button with her forefinger "have I been…naughty? Do I need to be…_punished_?"

"Ooh, momma, now you're talking my language."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Agent Rossi had been smoking outside the lobby of the hotel when he noticed the second SUV pull up and idle against the kerb; he was ready to greet the two agents as they walked in but when they didn't get out of the car, even after ten minutes had passed, David Rossi became victim to his own curiosity.

Stubbing out his spent cigarette in the nearby bin, he casually walked over to the SUV and peered in through the tinted black window. It didn't take much guessing as to what was going on inside the vehicle.

"Why is it always I who must remind the team to be adults?" He sighed as he tapped the window with his finger. He heard a certain amount of shuffling around before the window slid down and Hotch greeted looking flushed. "Must I remind you, boss" he said with raised eyebrows "that fraternizing with a member of your team is strictly prohibited?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Dave" Hotch replied casually.

"I'm sure you don't" Rossi sighed "are you two coming in? Everyone's meeting in the bar in twenty minutes."

Hotch looked at him with a frown "twenty minutes?"

"Twenty minutes" Rossi confirmed before surveying the two for several beats and walking back toward the hotel.

JJ let out a low, steady breath before turning to look at her boss "do you think he'll say anything?"

Rossi couldn't help chuckling to himself as he made his way through the hotel and back to him room so he could wash up before meeting the team in the bar. The rule about fraternization was only in place for guys like him and guys like Morgan; _Players_, guys who play with women and then leave them behind without a second glance but no one really took notice of it.

The team was sharing the seven rooms on the third floor of the hotel, though Rossi knew that at least two out of the seven would remain unused and, as he got to his door, confirmation of his thoughts met his ears.

_"Oh yes, Chocolate Thunder, Mommy bear likes that!...hey, who told you to stop?"_

Morgan was in Garcia's room and apparently she was feeling better.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Reid, you do know that Garcia won't let you off tonight, right?" Emily told Reid as they sat at the bar waiting for the rest of the team to join them.

"For all we know she won't even come" came his reply "she's ill."

Emily looked at Reid and instantly felt sorry for him; the team's youngest member looked absolutely terrified "Spencer."

Spencer Reid looked up in confusion at the sound of his Christian name "yes?"

"Don't worry about making a fool of yourself; I'll be here and you know that JJ won't let anything bad happen."

Reid smiled and nodded a thanks at her before noticing that Hotch and JJ were walking toward them. "I assume that Rossi told you where to meet us?" He asked as the pair sat down.

"He met us at the door" JJ replied.

"How come you two took so long?" Emily asked "one minute you were right behind us and then you weren't; what happened?"

"Just got caught up in traffic" Aaron told her as he stood "I'm gonna grab a beer; would anyone else like a drink?"

"A beer for me!" Morgan called from across the bar "and, momma here would like a tequila shot."

"Derek" Garcia muttered "I _can't_ drink."

"One night, baby girl, enjoy it."

"Ooh, tequila sounds good" Emily said with a smile as JJ agreed with her.

Morgan surveyed Reid, who hadn't given his order, and assumed that the kid genius would probably order water _on the rocks_ so he ordered for him "get Reid a vodka martini, Hotch, he has to learn to loosen up a little."

"Oh _good_, you two made it" Rossi stated to Garcia and Morgan as he walked over to the team "I'll have a scotch on the rocks, Aaron."

"Why wouldn't we?" Morgan asked as he watched Hotch walk over to the bar.

Rossi smiled innocently as he said "well, I thought that _chocolate thunder_ and _Mommy bear_ may have been too busy what with Penelope being ill."

"Oh lord" Garcia moaned under her breath "sir, I-"

JJ, Reid and Prentiss were frowning in confusion at the conversation; they had no idea what Rossi was talking about. Garcia and Morgan always used pet names for each other so the reaction Garcia gave was totally baffling. "Just have fun tonight, kitten."

"Drinks!" Hotch cried out as he re-joined the agents carrying a tray of glasses. "Knock that back Reid" he advised "if I were you, I wouldn't want to remember tonight."

Reid grimaced as he fingered his glass. He held it up to his colleagues and said "gotta start sometime, right?" and tipped the clear liquid straight down his throat much to the delight of everyone else.

Three hours and quite a lot of alcohol later Reid was slumped in his seat with half a glass of whiskey clutched in his hands as he spoke. He'd gathered quite an audience. "Only sixty five percent of the English population are actually English" he slurred "the other thirty five are-" he stopped and frowned before saying "what was I saying?"

"You were saying, G-Man, that that was your last drink and you're going to let Emily take you back to your room." Morgan replied with a grin.

Reid shook his head "no, that definitely wasn't it." He stood up on his chair and then on the table, still clutching his drink, sending empty glasses flying to the floor; he didn't even flinch when they smashed. "I was saying, _Derek_, how much I love her and that I want to make a toast to-"

"Ok Reid" Emily rushed over and grabbed his drink so that Morgan could get him down off the table safely "shall we go to bed now?"

"Together?" Reid blinked at her.

"_No_" she blushed "separately."

Reid opened his mouth and stared at her "but we went together before, when I sexed you!"

Prentiss burst into embarrassed laughter, trying to drown out whatever else Reid was saying "you're so funny when you're drunk, Reid! Let's not do this again!"

"What's going on?" Rossi asked, looking at Reid.

"He just announced that he 'sexed' Emily" Morgan replied with a smirk as he grappled with Spencer, trying to keep him from clambering back onto the table.

"Huh" David Rossi said looking completely unsurprised "I'll let you find out where Hotch and JJ are by yourself then."

Morgan frowned; the last time he'd seen his boss and the team's communications liaison they were heading to the dance floor. Moments later it became apparent that they'd never left; Morgan caught sight of them making out right in the middle of the floor "_hello_" he sighed "maybe it's about time we _all_ went to bed before someone does something stupid."

"Well, good luck herding the team in" Rossi said before heading off.

"Rossi!" Morgan called after him "hey man, a little help would be nice!" But Rossi just turned around, gave Morgan his best smile and waved before getting into an elevator. "Damn!" Derek sighed as he watched the elevator doors slide shut before turning to Prentiss "you got him? I need to go break up Hotch and JJ before they do something they'll _both_ regret tomorrow morning."

"What?" Emily frowned before scanning the dance floor and spotting the couple. JJ now had her legs wrapped around Aaron's waist and they were now just a tangle of limbs with two heads. "Oh…I can't even tell where one begins and the other ends!" She stated before turning back to Morgan and grabbing Reid by the arms "yeah, I've got him. See you tomorrow." And she marched the youngest out of the room, fighting to keep the kids arms off her butt.

Now it was Morgan's turn to feel like the responsible adult in a team of children. He turned his sights toward Garcia and smiled when he found her asleep with her head on the table. He bent in to kiss her cheek softly as he said "hey, baby girl, open those gorgeous eyes of yours and help daddy with the kids."

"Huh?" Penelope raised her head a little to stare up at Morgan "_hello_, hot stuff, what do you mean 'help daddy with the kids'?" Morgan pointed over to where JJ and Hotch were; the sight of them woke Penelope up immediately. "Oh lord help us all" she gasped as she fumbled in her bag for something "Hotch is going to be so embarrassed tomorrow when he remembers!"

"You mean _if_ he remembers" Morgan corrected.

"Oh he will" Garcia had just pulled out her camera and started taking shots of the two agents. "Now, come with me, I have to get this on video."

"Momma, you are one evil little puppy" Morgan grinned with a twinkle in his eye.

"Don't you know it, sugar" she winked as she caught his lips with hers. "Now come on" she ordered as they broke apart "before clothes start flying." Morgan looked around quickly to check the situation before Garcia pulled his head back towards her, pulled his ear to her mouth and whispered "I didn't mean _their_ clothes."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

When JJ woke the next morning, she had no idea how she'd gotten back to her room; the last thing she remembered from last night was chugging back her tenth double shot of tequila. "_Tequila_!" She groaned as she slid out of bed with her eyes still half closed and padded over to her suitcase to dig out the hangover cure of co-codamol before heading into the bathroom to freshen up in the shower.

Five minutes later she was relaxing under the warm spray of the water when someone tapped on the shower cubicle. She screamed in panic and folded her arms across her chest as she blinked at the blurry outline of the person on the other side of the glass. "Do you have _any idea_ what the hell happened last night?" The familiar dulcet tone of her boss asked.

Jennifer sighed in relief and pushed the door open. Her smiled widened when she saw that Aaron Hotchner was just as naked as she was. "Now that's something you don't see every day."

"What?" He asked as his brow furrowed.

"Well; look at this from _my_ point of view" she offered "I'm standing here…_naked_ and I'm talking to my unit chief who is also naked and apparently likes what he sees" she raised her eyebrows and gestured as Aaron's crotch. Hotch looked down to find that JJ was right; he blushed and placed both of his hands over himself. JJ laughed and shook her head "but in answer to your question, I have absolutely no idea what happened last night."

"That makes two of us" Hotch growled.

"But from the state of things, I could probably guess." She peeked at her boss and gave him a shy smile "why don't you join me in my office so we can discuss things further?"

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Emily woke up alone and, unlike two of her colleagues, remembers exactly what happened the night before; she'd limited her drinking to take care of Reid, as she'd promised, and woke up with a head full of memories which were free from any kind of hangover.

Though she woke alone, it was clear that she wasn't alone in the room. An audible groan from the bathroom met her ears.

"Reid!" She muttered as she shot out of bed and into the bathroom to find Reid lying on the floor beside the toilet with his head resting on the towel she'd placed there last night. "Just where I left him" she chuckled before prodding him in the side with her toes. "Reid" she said softly but repeated his name louder when there came no reply.

"Would you _shut up_!" He whined.

"Wow you're grumpy in the mornings." She retorted with a snort.

Reid sat up and squinted up at Emily as he ran a hand through his hair "sorry" he murmured "I'm just not used to waking up with a hangover; does it always feel like this?"

"Like what?" She asked in slight amusement.

"Like someone's using a sledgehammer on my head?"

"Depends how much you drink and of what" she shrugged "here" she chucked him a bag from the bathroom side "you'll find some painkillers in there."

"Thanks, Emily" he unzipped the bag and opened it only to find a layer of tampons "uh, Emily? I may not be used to handling feminine products but as far as I'm aware, tampons aren't used to relieve pain."

Emily snorted with laughter "they're _underneath_, Reid."

"Oh…" he looked up at her "couldn't you have maybe gotten the packet out instead of handing me a pile of tampons?"

"What's up Reid? Embarrassed to be handling tampons?" She asked as she pulled the bag from his grip, sifted through it and pulled out a silver packet of tablets before throwing it at him.

He shook his head as he popped two tablets and threw them into his mouth before chasing them down with the glass of water he'd found on the floor beside him. "Did anything happen last night?"

"Between me and you?" Emily asked. When Reid nodded she said "no; I brought you back up here, held your hair out of your face as you threw up for about half an hour and then went to bed once you'd fallen asleep."

"Oh" there was something about Reid's tone that made him sound disappointed that nothing more had happened but he shrugged it off, announcing that he had to return to his room so he could shower.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Morgan and Garcia were nowhere to be seen; both had seemingly slept through their alarms, multiple phone calls and text messages from the team. "Ok, I'm going to check on Garcia" JJ finally said as she drank the rest of her orange juice "it is _so _not like her to be late."

"We have to be at the PD in an hour so I'm going to grab Morgan" Hotch nodded "Rossi, want to come with me?"

"I happen to know a few ways of waking a person up in the morning and none of them are very pleasant" he replied with that all too familiar mischievous glint in his eyes.

With that announcement the rest of the team all agreed to assist in rousing the last two agents.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Garcia?" Morgan mumbled when he rolled over and found the other side of the bed empty and cold. Sitting up he squinted around the room and set his eyes upon the closed bathroom door. He could hear some crying behind it. Frowning, he slid out of bed and headed that way. "Garcia?" He called again once he reached the door. He waited a few moments but when there was no reply he pushed the door open and found his Technical Analyst on the floor in a sweaty, shivery mess. "Baby girl, what's wrong?" He asked in shock as he raced in and joined her on the floor.

"Derek?" She whispered before leaning over the toilet bowl and heaving into it.

"Yeah, princess, what's going on?"

"I woke up hours ago feeling completely vile" she wailed "I've been in here blowing chunks all night!"

Morgan wrapped his arms around her; he remember that Garcia didn't do ill very well "baby girl, you should have woken me up!"

"What good would that have done?" She sniffed.

Sighing, Derek stood and hurried back into the bedroom, pulled a brown paper bag out from under the bed and returned to the bathroom. "Penelope, I think that it's about time you did one of these." He said as he pulled out the contents of the bag.

Garcia's eyes widened at the box in Derek's hand and shook her head "no, I can't! I won't do it and you can't make me!"

"What?" Garcia's reaction completely baffled Morgan. Though out their secret relationship both had expressed their desire for children so Garcia's reaction went completely against what she wanted. "Penelope?"

Garcia looked at him miserably and read the confusion etched on his face before she sniffed and gave an explanation. "If it comes back negative" she whispered "again, I don't think I could take it."

"Princess, what other explanation do you have for what's going on here?"

"The flu."

"The flu doesn't make you miss a period, baby girl." She was just about to reply when another wave of nausea washed over her and she ducked her head back over the toilet. "It's ok, sweet thing, I'm here" Derek told her as he held her hair out of the way and rubbed her back.

Garcia didn't want him to see her like this; she shrugged him off and groaned "go _away_ Derek, I can handle this" before she was forced to stop talking again.

"I'm not leaving you, Penelope, there is no way in hell that I'm leaving you in here like this by yourself!"

"Derek Morgan, you had better had a believable excuse to explain why you're so late!" Morgan heard the hotel door open and turned around to see the rest of the team, standing in the doorway of the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that the previous chapter was a little unrealistic seeing as they were on a case and hadn't caught the unsub yet but I was majorly stuck on what to write; no worries though, the team are behaving from this point on. (PS Reid's drinking was only a onetime thing.) Please R&R (:**

Quickly Morgan pushed the box back into the paper bag and hit it behind the toilet.

"Garcia!" JJ and Emily rushed forward to tend to the woman leaning over the toilet.

"Sorry Hotch" Morgan apologised, standing up "I had no idea what time it was."

"Alright; last night was a huge mistake" he said with authority "this is exactly the reason we don't drink whilst we're on a case; not to mention that it's very unprofessional! Now, all of us will suck it up, deal with the hangovers and get out on the field; no sleeping until this case is solved!"

JJ looked up at Aaron in shock "Hotch; Garcia is ill _not_ hung over!"

"It's alright" Garcia said weakly as she stood and swayed dangerously on the spot "I'm fine; I just need to put some clothes on." Everyone looked at the bath robe that hugged Garcia's curves.

"_Hotch_!" JJ pressed, letting Morgan support Garcia by putting a hand behind her. She rested her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes.

'This couldn't be pregnancy; it's horrible!' Garcia thought to herself 'What about the glow and the beauty?' All she felt was incredibly ill and light headed. "It's alright, my beauties," she said out loud "momma's fine, she just needs coffee and she'll be good to go!"

Aaron sighed and pressed a hand to his aching head "everyone out; I'll talk to Garcia alone."

After everyone piled out of the room, including Morgan, Garcia spoke "I'm fine sir, seriously, I just need-" her eyes widened and she had to bend over the toilet again. It was relentless this time, waves of vomit just kept on coming; her eyes and throat stung and her stomach hurt with the effort of heaving. There was a lot of things she expected from her unit chief but having him comfort her was not one of them.

"Penelope" he said softly when she finally emerged from the bowl "it's obviously clear that you're not alright."

She was hyper aware that Aaron Hotchner's hand was still on her back. "No, I'm fine; I can still work."

Aaron sighed again "is there anything you need to tell me?"

Garcia looked at her boss questioningly but shook her head "just let me clean my teeth and-"

"You are _staying_ here" came Hotchner's reply "I will have JJ get the equipment you need and you can work in here."

It would be pointless to argue with him, Garcia knew that, so she just nodded and gave in; she let Aaron help her back into bed and gave him a thank you smile as he left.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"The unsub that we're looking for is a white female between the ages of twenty four and thirty four" Morgan told the Arizona PD. "We have reason to believe that, because she isn't targeting any specific gender, she is infertile rather than experiencing the loss of a child."

"This unsub is very in control and very efficient" Hotchner continued "she is extremely confident and quick but she will make a mistake."

"How do you know that?" Asked one of the Arizona team.

"Because people like her are cocky" Rossi replied simply "and they start getting sloppy."

"Ok guys; remember, patrol as normal, an overwhelming police presence in the area may force her to act rationally" the Arizona PD chief told his team "call in any unusual activity _immediately_." He dismissed his team and turned toward Hotchner.

"What's the word on the replication from last night?" Hotch asked.

"There was a replication" came the reply "but no one saw anything; we had patrols and undercover cops in that area all night and not one person noticed anything until the mother called."

Aaron nodded "Morgan, Reid head back to the house; Rossi, me, you and Emily are going to visit the first abduction scene." He tossed the SUV keys to Rossi "you drive; I need to call Garcia."

The familiar tone of Garcia's voice answered once the call was connected "talk dirty to me."

"Garcia; how are you feeling?"

"Aaron!" She said in surprise "Ur, better now I have more caffeine than blood running through my veins, sir."

"Good" he smiled "do you have access to your computer?"

"Is the pope Catholic?"

Aaron rolled his eyes "ok; Mr and Mrs Evans have cameras outside their house, can you-"

"Hack into it and access the last twenty four hours-worth of recordings? _Sir_, who do you think you're talking to?" She chuckled and then said "I'll ring you back." Before shutting off the call.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Was that Hotch?" JJ asked as she slid a mug of coffee onto the table beside Garcia who was slumped against her pillows still looking ill but feeling much better.

"Mhmm; Mr Boss man wants me to hack into the cameras outside Mr and Mrs Evan's house."

"Why don't you just ask for the tapes?" JJ suggested as she perched herself on the bed and sipped at her own coffee.

Garcia looked up slowly from her laptop with her eyes wide "of _course_!"

JJ laughed "I'll make the call for you."

"JJ, honey" Garcia said before JJ left the room "could you pass me the waste paper bin?"

"Sure" JJ replied with a frown as she passed Garcia the bin before leaving the room.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

The team returned to the hotel later that evening with the news that the unsub had been caught and all six children were found alive and well.

"She was a nursery nurse" Morgan told Garcia "chose the profession because she couldn't have children of her own. She replicated the children because she felt remorse but couldn't bring herself to return them to their families." Garcia shuddered and slumped back against her pillows "hey, _hey_, it's over now, baby girl. How are you feeling?"

"Ugh" she groaned "like eating a huge tub of ice cream."

Morgan flashed her a grin as he leaned in to touch his lips to hers "how about I call room service and order us a feast; how does dinner in bed sound, baby girl?"

"Wonderful" Garcia replied as she returned the kiss.

A loud knock at the door broke the two apart. "Hold that thought" Morgan winked as he rolled off the bed and pulled the door open to find the entire team loaded with pizza, drinks and ice cream. He turned around to look at Garcia with a raised eyebrow; she was grinning at him, her pearly white teeth even more apparent under her bright pink lipstick. "Rain check?" He offered as JJ slipped past him and flung herself on the bed.

"Afraid so, my steaming mug of hot chocolate." She replied.

The team filed in and joined the two women on the bed. "We knew that you wouldn't come down to the restaurant" JJ explained as the pizza was passed around "so we brought the restaurant to you."

"JJ" Garcia chuckled "how on earth did you manage to persuade Hotch, Reid and Rossi to come in their pyjamas?"

She looked affectionately at the men who were wearing similar outfits; pyjama trousers and a t-shirt. "I have my ways" she winked before turning to Morgan who was still standing by the door.

Garcia noted that he was the only one who wasn't in his sleepwear. She smiled at him and said "you aren't wearing the correct attire to join this party" so innocently that the whole team laughed.

"Get it off!" Emily shouted at him "Come on Morgan, we all know what you sleep in!"

Derek Morgan grinned; he was extremely proud of his body and had no reason to be ashamed of his rock hard abs so, as requested, began to remove his shirt if not a bit slower than he normally would. If the women of the team wanted a show then that's what he'd give them but the only person in the room he wanted to please was Penelope and his eyes never left her face.

"Come on daddy, momma wants to see more!" Garcia told him gleefully.

"Have none of you wondered why Morgan hasn't really left this room since we got here?" Reid asked innocently as Morgan threw his shirt away and received cheers from JJ, Garcia and Emily.

"I haven't left this room because my baby girl has been ill" he replied casually as he leaned over to peck Penelope on the cheek.

"Poppa pair has taken good care of me" Garcia confirmed "now let's eat, I'm starving!"

"I am sure that _that_ is the reason" Rossi said casually as he helped himself to a slice of pizza which was piled with mushrooms "what other reason would there be?"

**Sorry for the short chapter BUT I had to separate this case from the next case I'm planning to do otherwise my tiny little brain can't cope with the details ;) Hope you enjoyed it, however, and tomorrow there'll be a new chapter, a new case, and maybe some juicy little 'M' rated scenes.  
Don't forget to R&R  
(:**


	5. Chapter 5

The flight home was uneventful but the team was so worn out that none of them stayed awake long enough to complain.

"Paperwork in the morning guys" Hotch told his team once they'd landed "go home, get some sleep and I'll see all of you tomorrow."

"Princess" Morgan slung an arm around Penelope's shoulders "you're with me."

Garcia frowned through a yawn and blinked at him "but Esther's here."

"You can barely keep your eyes open" Morgan pointed out "I'm not letting you drive home." She was in no state to argue, not that she would have won the argument; her eyes drooped and she leant into Derek. "Come on, baby girl, let's get you into bed." He waved his goodbye at the team before leading Garcia away toward the parking lot.

"Reid, need a lift?" Rossi asked, knowing that the kid hadn't driven in when they left for the case.

"Uh" Reid frowned "sure, thanks Rossi."

Rossi smiled before gesturing at him "come on then."

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow, guys" Reid said before he too hurried off.

"Well" Emily sighed as she watched Reid disappear "I'd better go; I have to rescue my neighbour from my cat."

When JJ and Hotch were alone, he turned to her and said "would you like to come over? Jack won't be home until tomorrow and I have a bottle of red wine on the side and a craving for Chinese food that won't let up."

"Ooh" JJ sighed "Chinese food!"

"Is that a yes?" Hotch asked her with a sly smile.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"This is good wine" JJ stated as she poured herself a second glass and offered to top up Aarons "where's it from?"

"According to the label-" Hotch replied as he took the bottle and inspected the writing on the label "I have no idea, it's in Italian." JJ snorted with laughter as she thumped her boss across the head with one of her chop sticks. "I don't think that that was actually necessary" Aaron told her.

"And now you've got noodles in your hair" JJ informed him through more snorts of laughter. The look on Aaron's face didn't help matters and she had to put her wine glass down in fear of spilling it but he started laughing just as hard. Once she'd calmed down, JJ wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her thighs, staring at Hotch.

"What?" He asked, still smiling.

She shook her head "I just haven't heard you laugh like that in such a long time."

"I've not felt like laughing in such a long time" he replied "you make me happy, Jennifer."

JJ stared at her boss, taking in every feature; his short black hair, his seductively dark eyes, his smile- she lunged at him, took the wine glass from his hand and set it beside hers on the table before taking his face in her hands and pressing her lips to his. The answering growl from Hotch and the feel of his hands on her back spurred her on.

She wasn't one for making the first move, not that the last few days would back up that fact, but JJ had been waiting _too_ long for this. Sure they'd showered together back in Arizona but nothing, besides helping each other wash, happened.

Aaron moved his hands down JJ's back until her was cupping her bum in both hands and lifting her up off the sofa without breaking the kiss. He carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot.

"Boss" JJ panted, looking up at him with big eyes "I think you're a little over dressed for tonight's party."

"I think we're _both_ a little over dressed" came the reply as he set her on the bed and crawled over her.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Do it!" Morgan told Garcia sternly "do it or I'll take you down to the ER and get them to do it for you."

"No!" Garcia replied stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Baby Girl" he raised his eyebrows at her "just do the damn test!"

"Derek" Garcia walked over to him and placed a hand on either side of his face "do you seriously want me to do the test?" He nodded "_fine_" she snapped as she snatched the box from his grip and headed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

She knew that her reaction to his request was unjustified but she'd had several false alarms within the past few months and couldn't bear the thought of getting another negative result. Of course she had more signs than last time but she just couldn't get past the fear of being let down again.

"Ok you stupid little white stick which has the potential to break my heart; give momma what she wants and no one will get hurt!" Garcia told the stick as she sat down on the toilet, grabbed the stash of disposable white cups that she always kept in the bathroom and shoved one underneath her before letting go. Then, bringing the cup and the contents back to the surface, she dunked the white stick into the liquid for three seconds before pulling it back out, replacing the cap and setting it flat on the side.

Her heart was beating nervously, making her feel sick as she sorted herself out and tossed the contents of the cup down the toilet before throwing it into the bin and washing her hands.

"Princess?" Derek Morgan knocked softly on the door five minutes later "everything ok in there?"

"Just peachy" came the squeaky reply.

"I'm coming in, momma." When Garcia didn't reply, Morgan pushed the door open and found her sitting on the toilet lid staring pointedly away from the side where the urine test was sitting. Derek chuckled quietly as he went over to her and crouched down in front of her. "Baby girl, look at me" Garcia looked at him "whatever the result is won't change how I feel about you, do you understand?" She nodded "good; so are you ready to look?" Morgan pulled the test from the side and placed it in between the two of them so that they could both see it. "_Nothing_ will ever stop me from loving you, Penelope Garcia" Derek Morgan reminded her as he brushed a hand through her hair.

"Ok" Garcia took a deep breath and looked down at the test. Her eyes widened at the two vividly pink lines. "Derek?" She looked at him with her eyes still wide and her mouth open in shock "I think it might be time to tell the team."

Derek's face immediately matched Garcia's as he took in her words "we're pregnant?" He asked and then laughed in relief when Garcia nodded and threw her arms around his neck.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Jennifer Jareau didn't believe in magic until Henry was born and then, a year later when Will died, her belief in magic was extinguished; she never thought that the old flame would be re lit but this night was nothing less than magical. Every kiss, every soft touch from Aaron Hotchner caused her entire body to shiver.

"Ask for the moon" Hotchner whispered to her between kisses "and I'll get it for you."

"Lasso it with a rope and haul it to earth?" JJ replied, running her hands through his hair as he kissed down her neck.

Aaron chuckled as he continued to kiss down her flat stomach "I'll paint the sky with stars but only for _you,_ Jennifer."

"I never took you to be a romantic" she gasped as his mouth travelled lower still. "Aaron Hotchner, I will never ask for anything more than this."

He hushed her as he took her hands in his and crawling back up to kiss her mouth. "You sure that you want this?" He asked, nervous that she would say no but she said nothing, instead she wrapped her legs around his waist, hooking her ankles together, and pulling his head down to hers.

"For God's sake, Aaron, stop being such a control freak and let go." She whispered just as his cell phone rang.

Groaning, Aaron rolled off of her and recovered his cell phone from the floor. "Hotchner" he answered.

_"Hotch, it's Reid. I really need you to come over, like, right now."_

"Can't it wait until morning, Reid?" Aaron asked.

_"No, it has to be now; it's important, I wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't."_

Hotch sighed "yeah, I know; I'll be over as soon as I can."

The call shut off leaving Aaron confused.

"What's up?" JJ asked as she watched Hotch rush around the room, trying to find his clothes.

"Reid says he needs me to come over."

"Oh" her face fell as she went to get off the bed.

Aaron stopped what he was doing "what are you doing?"

"I'm not going home naked, Hotch."

He shook his head "you're not going home at all, JJ; I won't be long and then I'm going to make it up to you." He finished changing, kissed JJ goodbye and hurried out.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Aaron knocked on Reid's apartment door but after several attempts with no answer he took out the key that had been entrusted to him and unlocked the door. He pushed it open and stepped into the living area "Reid?" He called, frowning when he noticed a needle on the floor by the couch. He walked over to it and picked it up with a sickening feeling in his stomach. Reid had been battling with an addiction to dilaudid since he'd been abducted by Tobias Hankel but he'd been doing so well. "Reid!" He called out again, this time with a little desperation behind his voice.

"He won't answer" came a voice behind him. The apartment door slammed shut and before Hotch could even turn around to see who the stranger was, he was struck hard from behind and he fell into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Agent Rossi was presently surprised to see that he wasn't the first to arrive at the BAU the next morning; when he walking into the bullpen he saw that Morgan, Garcia, JJ and Emily were all stood around Reid's desk. "Good morning" he said with a smile when he reached them "I hope you all had an enjoyable evening."

"Enjoyable enough" Morgan stated, returning the smile "what about you?"

"I relaxed to the sound of Mozart as I prepared myself a welcome home meal."

"Just yourself?" Garcia winked.

Rossi chuckled "yes, Kitten, just myself." He looked toward Aaron's office and frowned when he noticed that the light was off again. Perhaps he was mistaken in thinking that he'd left with JJ last night. "Is Aaron not in yet?"

"Not as far as I can tell" Emily replied. "I've been here for a while and I haven't seen him come in yet."

"Dave" JJ put a hand on his arm and Rossi looked up to see a mixture of emotions in the young agents face "can I have a quick word in your office?"

"Of course you can" and he lead the way to his office.

"I wonder what that's all about" Garcia said out loud as she watched the two disappear inside the room.

"Probably about the case" replied Emily as she sat down at her desk and pulled out all of the paperwork she needed to complete before heading home.

"What can I do for you?" Rossi asked Jennifer as he pulled up a chair for her and waited until she sat before sitting down himself.

She took a deep breath, reminding herself that the goings on between her and her boss were no secret to David Rossi. "Sir, I went home with Hotch last night and he had a phone call from Reid; he left with the promise that he wouldn't be long but when I woke up this morning he still wasn't back." She bit her lip "I've tried calling him but his cell keeps going to voicemail and so does Reid's. Something funny is going on, I can feel it."

"So Aaron left after a call from Reid?"

JJ nodded "yeah, it must have been important otherwise he wouldn't have left."

"What makes you think that?" Rossi asked in a calming tone.

The young agent just looked at him as though he was asking her to carry him up the stairs on her back. "Well for starters Hotch never breaks a promise, Reid never calls Hotch unless it's about a case and neither of them are here yet when it's usually them two who are the first to arrive!"

Dave nodded, accepting these reasons as valid causes for her worry "ok, I'm going to grab Morgan and head over to Reid's. Are you alright to stay here until I get back?" JJ nodded "ok and don't stress about this and don't tell the others just yet, there's no cause to worry until we have proof that something isn't right."

The two left the office and re-joined the others; Emily had started working but Garcia and Morgan were still flirting beside Reid's desk. "I'm going to hold you to that, Baby Girl" Morgan grinned "but remember, daddy doesn't like being disappointed."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about being disappointed, sugar, momma knows how to cook."

"I sincerely doubt that" Rossi interrupted.

"Excuse me, _sir_," Garcia replied looking a little offended "but not many people can screw up strawberries and cream."

Rossi just raised his eyebrows at her before saying "you would be surprised."

"I heard that Morgan actually managed to blow up a bowl of cereal once" Emily grinned from her desk.

Morgan was lost for words; it was true that a bowl of cereal _had_ indeed blown up but that was because the bowl had been shot with an air gun. "It was an air gun!" He told them "I had absolutely no control over what happened; some stupid kid was shooting pigeons in my front yard! I was extremely lucky that it hit the bowl and not me!"

"And yet, it still exploded" Emily laughed.

"I hate you all" he grumbled as the team laughed at his reaction.

"Well, as much as I am enjoying myself" Rossi stated, almost sarcastically, "but I am afraid that Morgan and I have an errand to run."

This was news to Derek, going by the look on his face "we do?"

"Yep, now come on; I'm driving."

Garcia and Emily watched them go curiously before turning to JJ who was adamantly looking anywhere but at her two female colleagues. "Any idea what's going on, JJ?" Emily asked.

"Not a clue" she lied a little too quickly.

"Huh" Garcia raised an eyebrow at Emily "really? You know, I'm not a profiler, JJ, but something about their exit feels all-" she shuddered and grimaced "weird."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

The first thing that hit Aaron Hotchner when he woke was the startling pain in the back of his head. "_Concussion?_" He thought to himself before remember what had happened and opening his eyes to find himself in a gloomy, dirty room with no windows. Reid was slumped in the corner opposite him, not moving. "Reid" he murmured as he made to walk over to the young genius but was stopped by chains, he hadn't noticed until now, which bound him to the ceiling by his wrists.

"Hotch?"

Aaron looked up to see that Reid had lifted his head slightly and was squinting in his direction "Spencer!" He replied in relief.

"Aaron, I'm so sorry! I wasn't given a choice; he threatened me with dilaudid but he gave it to me anyway!" The young man whispered. "I lured you to my apartment to save myself but instead I got us both into trouble."

"Spencer Reid, don't you dare start apologising!" Aaron replied harshly "now sit up and look at me."

Reid did as he was told and squinted at his boss before saying "you're naked, Hotch."

Hotchner looked down at himself in surprise; it was so warm in the room that he hadn't even noticed. In that split second, Aaron felt horribly humiliated, his arms were in the air so he couldn't even cover himself up and he'd just told the youngest member of the team to look at him but Reid's eyes never strayed from his face and Aaron reminded himself that now wasn't the time to be self-conscious. "What do you remember, Reid?"

"Everything and nothing" came Reid's reply "I remember what I was doing and I remember him talking to me but I can't remember the details; it's all just one big blur, I can't make sense of it. He gave me twice the normal dose of dilaudid; it causes memory loss if you do it too often. Hotch, I don't think I can survive another relapse." He added quietly as he turned his head away from his boss. "I'm scared."

"Look at me, Spencer" Aaron repeated, softer this time "we are going to get found; the team must know that there's something wrong by now, they'll find your apartment and then they'll start looking and, Spencer, even if it's the last thing I ever do, I will get you off dilaudid and make sure that stay off it. Do you hear me?"

"Yes" Spencer whispered "I hear you."

"Well, well" came a new voice from the shadows "my two favourite agents are awake; how nice it is of you to finally return to reality, Spencer Reid though I'm sorry to say that it won't be for much longer." The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows so that the two men could see him, not that it did much good for identification; he was wearing a mask to cover his face. He withdrew a needle and a glass vial from a pouch around his waist. "I'm sorry that I had to put you to sleep before you could watch me beat up your boss but-"

"Beat me up" Hotch snorted loudly "you didn't beat me up, you hit me from behind because you're a coward!"

"Hmm" the stranger sighed "not very wise words for a man who's naked and strung up by his wrists, is it? _You_, Aaron Hotchner, are at the mercy of _me_ so I suggest that, if you want me to play nicely, you shut the hell up!" Reid watched as the man went up to Aaron and traced a gloved finger down his boss's chest before grabbing his genitals tightly and twisting. "It's not nice being unable to be in control, is it, Agent Hotchner?" He hissed as Aaron cried out as the man continued to twist but let go before claiming a metal baseball bat from behind his naked victim and took a swing, hitting Aaron in the ribs so hard that Reid heard a very audible snap.

Reid watched in horror as his boss was relentlessly beaten with the metal baseball bat and somewhat impressed by how much Hotch could take. His control was impressive; he didn't give the man the pleasure of hearing him cry out. Aaron Hotchner took each blow without complaint, biting his tongue to keep from screaming from the pain.

"That all you got?" Aaron gasped "my son could swing better than that when he was two!" This earned Hotchner a blow across the head which knocked him out almost at once.

All Reid could hear was the deep breathing of their abductor and the steady dripping of the blood flowing from Hotch's nose as it hit the floor. "You got anything smart to say, kid wonder?"

"No" Reid squeaked. Unable, for not the first time in his life, to talk himself out of this current situation due to fear.

"Good boy; what I have in store for you is a lot nicer that what I have prepared for your poor boss. Now" he filled the needle up with the clear liquid from the vial and pushed it into Reid's vein "lay back and enjoy."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Tell me what we're doing here again" Morgan asked Rossi as they walked towards Reid's apartment. Rossi hadn't told him anything on the drive but he was determined to get some answers.

"I just have to check something" came the man's simple, yet infuriating, reply.

Morgan looked at the older man in frustration; he could tell from the expression on his face that something was wrong and the fact that he was so determined to conceal as to _why_ he felt that way was getting on Morgan's last nerve. "Rossi!"

"Shh!" David Rossi pulled his gun from its leather holster; they'd just reached the floor that Reid's room was on and the door was half open. Morgan pulled his gun and cocked it.

Quickly and quietly the men hastened to the door. Rossi stood to the side, his gun held out before him, and gestured to Morgan to open the door. Morgan nodded, took his place in front of the door and kicked it fully open as he shouted "FBI!"

The two secured the apartment, finding it completely empty but for the furniture, before replacing their guns. Rossi sighed and closed his eyes. The place was in a complete mess; books had been thrown everywhere, there was a used needle in the middle of the floor and Hotchner's cell was laying, forgotten, beside the couch. "Call the team" he instructed Morgan "we have a new case."


	7. Chapter 7

"Garcia, baby girl, listen to me!" Morgan was at his wits end; the moment he'd told her about Hotch and Reid she shut down and started to panic.

_"No, no, don't you joke about that kind of thing, sweet pea, it doesn't make momma happy. Poor Reid" she gasped "oh my god, he's just a baby and Hotch!"_

_"_Penelope _listen_!_" _Morgan all but shouted "we need you to send JJ and Prentiss over to Reid's and then you need to head to your office and go through the buildings security tapes so we can identify the bastard. Ok?"

Morgan heard Garcia take several deep, calming breaths on the other end of the phone before she replied "ok" in a shaky voice. "Derek?"

"Yes, my beautiful Goddess?"

"Just bring my babies home safely."

"I'm going to do the best I can to do that for all of us ok, baby girl?"

"And Derek?"

"Yes, sweetness?"

"Promise that you'll come home to me too?"

Morgan smiled and shook his head "now that is a promise I can make to you, Princess; ok, I gotta go. Keep your mind on the case, honey. I love you."

"Love you too, sugar" came the reply before the call was disconnected.

"Is everything ok?" Rossi asked, staring at Morgan in concern.

Derek looked at the older agent and shook his head as he pocketed the phone "besides the fact that two of our agents have been abducted and Garcia is going crazy back at the BAU? Everything's just fine."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

The tapes arrived at Penelope's office before even she had and the delivery guy looked very disgruntled as he stood waiting for her. "Good" she said as she spotted the tapes on the delivery table.

"You know, it would be nice that you were here when I arrived" the guy told her in annoyance "you're not the only delivery that I have today."

Garcia looked at him as she pushed her door open and grabbed the box full of tapes "then run along to the rest of your precious deliveries" she snapped "go on, shoo!" She then walked into her office muttering to herself. "The sicko that took my G-man and sexy boss isn't gonna know what's hit him if he ever runs into me" she grumbled, setting her desk up "oh this guy is gonna wish that he was never born when I'm through with him!"

Morgan had no idea what times she had to look at exactly but according to JJ, who'd apparently been sharing a nightcap with their unit chief, it would have been somewhere between half past midnight and one in the morning. _Why_ she'd been there that late, Garcia had no idea. _Of course_ the idea of the blonde hottie and their boss sleeping together had popped into her mind but it was too preposterous to even consider it to be a reality.

"Hey" twenty minutes later JJ appeared with a mug of coffee "thought you'd need a caffeine fix." She passed the mug to a very flustered Garcia as she asked "how's it going?"

"How's it going?" Penelope replied in a high pitched voice "I have access to the main door, the back door and every camera on every hallway but I have absolutely nothing! No deliveries, no visitors, _nothing_! There is absolutely nothing on this-" she stopped midway through her sentence and started typing frantically on her keyboard. "Oh no you didn't you sneaky little bastard!" She muttered.

"What?" JJ asked as she bent lower to see what Garcia was doing.

"This sick little puppy thought that he could fool me by deleting bits of the tape" she breathed "each camera leading up to Reid's door jumps by at least two minutes but not all at the same time."

"He was hiding his tracks!" JJ said in shock "I didn't know you could do that!"

"Not without access to the tapes" Garcia replied as she hit the speed dial on her cell.

"_Better have something for me, baby, we're starting to run dry here._"

"I went through the tapes and came up with nothing" she told Morgan quickly "but upon closer inspection, _every_ camera that leads up to Reid's door skips by at least two minutes."

"_At the same time?_"

"Nuh uh, the front door up to Reid's room each camera skips one after the other and then the cameras are fine for about half an hour."

"_Let me guess, that's when Hotch show's up?_"

Garcia nodded silently before remembering that Morgan couldn't see her "yes; I see him go into the door then the tapes start skipping again."

"_And I assume that Hotch doesn't leave the apartment?_"

"Not on these tapes, my prince."

"_Garcia; can you see if you can restore the original footage?_"

"Derek" Garcia said in a mock hurt tone "who do you think you're talking to? I'm coding as we speak."

"_Ok, thanks baby girl; call me when you have something._"

Garcia didn't wait until the line had gone dead to continue her frantic typing. JJ watched her, impressed that Penelope knew exactly what she was doing even though none of it made any sense to her. "Ok" Garcia huffed as she typed in a few more lines and hit the enter button "that should do it!"

Both women watched in shock as a man entered the apartment building and headed up to Reid's apartment; shock turned to horror, however, when he dragged an unconscious Hotch out of the door followed by an unconscious Reid. They watched as he hauled both men into the elevator and then disappeared from sight.

"How did nobody see him?" JJ asked feeling sick. "_Someone_ must have seen him!"

"He took them out of the side door" Garcia replied slowly "it backs onto an alley."

Then the entire system crashed.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Hotch" Reid called lamely as he fought to rouse himself "Hotch!"

Aaron Hotchner groaned at the sound of his name but couldn't find the strength to reply or open his eyes.

"Aaron Hotchner, open your eyes!" Reid ordered in an unusually authoritative tone.

"Wow Reid" Aaron muttered "we should get abducted together again sometime, it brings out the best in you."

Spencer laughed quietly but said "you still haven't opened your eyes; don't make me come over there."

Hotch chuckled at the persistence of the young man and, with a stupid amount of effort, forced his eyes to open. Reid looked terrible; he was sweating, shivering and he had bruises under his eyes. He must be going through withdrawal from the drug already. "Reid; did he give you another shot?" Reid nodded "how much?"

"It was more than Tobias had given me" Spencer replied "I think it was twice the amount of the recommended dose."

"Which means you'll go through withdrawal twice as soon." Hotch sighed

"Don't worry about me, Hotch; I'm not the one chained naked to the ceiling" Reid rebuked him.

"And I'm not the one being shot with a highly addictive drug!" Hotch snapped before shaking his head "I'm sorry, Reid."

Reid smiled briefly "you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Ah, now isn't this pleasant." The stranger had returned "my two pets are getting along well; how are you feeling, Dr Reid?" When Reid didn't reply the man turned to Aaron "and how about you getting on not being in control, SSA Hotchner unit chief of the BAU?"

Aaron tried to get another good look of the man but, like before, it was pointless; every inch of his skin was covered, the only thing he had to go on was the way the man acted; his voice which was not as deep as you'd expect a mans to be and slightly feminine, his height…he was about five foot six and his stance, he held most of his weight on his right foot. He wasn't a big man; he was slim, though not as slim as Reid, but not athletic. "What did your parents say when you told them you were gay?" He asked, trying to buy Reid a little more time.

"No, he's a coward" Reid interjected as soon as he realised what his boss was going "the mask is proof of that."

"Oh" Hotch smirked "so, let me guess, they _found_ you in bed with another man? I bet they didn't react at all well to that; what did they do, throw you out of the house? Disclaim you as their son or did they do nothing? I highly doubt that-"

"Stop it!" The man shouted before snarling as he took another vile of dilaudid from his pocket. "Dr Reid got to see our little performance but you didn't get to see him as the drug took control over him; what do you say, Agent Hotchner, do you want to see your little genius high as a kite and know that with every hit he loses some of his intellect?"

"Give it to me!" Aaron ordered "leave the kid alone, look at him; he's a wimp, give it to someone who can take it!"

"Oh but, Aaron, I can't do that I'm afraid."

"Why the hell not!

"Because" the unsub filled the syringe with the drug and headed over to Reid "dilaudid is _his_ weakness, not yours." Aaron watched as the drug was injected into Reid's veins. The effectiveness of the drug was almost immediate; Reid's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell into unconsciousness. "Fascinating, isn't it; the effect of dilaudid? It makes me envious just watching him; your little genius will be in his own little safe haven until the drug wears off but you, my dear agent, aren't going to be that lucky. I have _other_ plans for you." The empty vial and syringe were tossed to one side as the man came closer to Aaron. "Have you ever been anything other than a control freak?" He asked "I bet you like to be in control in the bedroom too, am I right? It goes against your very nature to be submissive." Sighing, the unsub took Aaron's genitals in his hand again but unlike last time he just stroked the skin softly. "I have to admit that you are impressive; I have never had a man this big before. Oh Aaron" Hotch closed his eyes in disgust as the man continued to fondle him "we are going to have _so much fun_!"


	8. Chapter 8

"No, no, no, no, _no_!" Garcia screamed as her computer screens went blank "how did I not see that!"

"What?" JJ asked as she scuttled out of the analysts way.

"There was a virus attached to the code and it was so blaringly obvious that I now hate myself for not seeing it!" Garcia whimpered a little as she stroked one of the computer screens "my poor babies."

"Can you fix it?"

Garcia looked at her friend "JJ, who do you think you're talking to? Of course I can fix it! The FBI didn't recruit me for nothing, you know."

"_Why_ did they recruit you?"

The technical analyst stood up from her crouched position with her eyes wide "that's strictly need to know information" she replied.

JJ sighed and smirked at her friend "_really_? I heard that you were on the FBI's hacker list and-"

"No, no, young JJ; just stop right there and let momma work. I'm stressed enough as it is without you trying to delve into my adolescent past." She paused for a moment for smiling mischievously "you know, little whispers on the wind have been telling me that you and our chief have been sleeping together."

Garcia watched in delight as JJ's face grew red as she started spluttering "what are you- no that's' totally- who told you that?!"

"You did" Garcia winked "just now. Now, I need to get my system back up and running; please act as coffee runner, I'm going to be needing the fuel."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Any news on the unsub?" Rossi asked Morgan as they watched the CSI unit clear up their equipment.

"Garcia's working on it" Derek replied "though I'm a little surprised that she hasn't called us yet."

"Her discovery on the cameras was extraordinary."

"Sure; I'm going to call her." Morgan pulled out his phone and hit speed dial. "Penelope" he said once the call connected "_please _tell me that you have something."

"_Of course I do, my prince, I have the un-tampered video footage_"

"Ok" Morgan frowned "then where is it?"

"_See, that's the issue_" Garcia replied "_the jerk face who tampered with the tapes inserted a virus and I am just-_" Morgan heard the frantic tapping of a computer keyboard "_trying to counteract it and then I can send the footage -virus free- to your cell._"

"Ok, baby girl, hurry for me; don't forget that we're working against the clock on this one."

"There an issue?" Rossi asked Morgan with raised eyebrows.

Derek shook his head "nothing that Garcia can't handle." Several moments later his cell bleeped and Morgan pulled up the promised video footage "oh yes, baby girl, that's what I like to see" he muttered as he gestured at Rossi to watch.

Garcia must have given them a chance to watch the video in full because just after it ended she rung back in "_all systems are go_" she answered, indicating that her computers were back up and running "_and I am running the guy through the facial recognition software; if you give me 5…4…3…2…1 and you're looking at a man called Caleb James_" she gasped at the other end of the phone "_no way_!" She breathed.

"What?" Derek asked "talk to me, baby girl, what did you find?"

"_Ok, this guy is ridiculously clever and yet his idiocy is slightly entertaining. He's a bent agent from the FBI; he was sent packing several years ago. It seems that Reid took over his job and Hotch was the reason he was fired._" Garcia scoffed "_he didn't even try to cover up his tracks! All of his credit card records are on here, every single job he's had since leaving and, get this, he has three addresses and two families._"

"_Three_ addresses?" Morgan asked, putting Garcia on loud speaker so that Rossi could hear.

"_All in Virginia and not too far from each other actually. Huh, that's strange. Did you know that Caleb James is about as gay as they come?_"

"Focus, princess" Derek reminded her.

"_Right, sorry; Hotch and Reid, Hotch and Reid_" she told herself "_I'll send all three addresses to your cell._"

"Thanks, sweetness" Derek hung up and looked at Rossi before saying "Caleb James?"

Rossi nodded "sweet kid, a bit mixed up but who isn't?" David Rossi remembered the fresh faced young man who used to be in his lectures; the kid who was so dedicated to the FBI that even when he failed the initial tests to get in he would pick himself up, brush himself off and try again harder than before. However, once accepted, his dedication grew into obsession; he wouldn't adapt to new team members and refused to work with them therefore splitting the team into two. The rumour about James being bent started spreading after he 'accidently' shot one agent and killed another. He was dismissed from the FBI after someone filed allegations against him.

"I'm thinking that sweet isn't the right word to describe him." Morgan frowned "you know; he has abducted two of our agents or had you forgotten about that?"

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Aaron Hotchner hung, defeated, in the darkness; his skin was crawling and he felt sick to his stomach. His entire body was sore and aching; his arms had long gone numb and the feeling of pain was no longer new news to him. The only thing that was keeping him going right now was the kid curled up in the corner, whimpering in his sleep from the effects of his recent hit. He could _never_ tell Spencer what had gone on whilst he was out.

A new feeling of grief hit him; he wasn't pessimistic but, right now, things felt hopeless and his mind was telling him that they would never be found and that Spencer would die from an over dose. Aaron didn't allow the tears, he was fighting, to escape; if he must give up control over the situation then he sure as hell wouldn't give up control over himself.

Spencer groaned into the silence and sat bolt upright, unlike his boss he wasn't chained. "Hotch?"

"Yeah Spencer?" Hotch murmured.

The genius let out a cry of relief as he took deep breaths to calm himself "I dreamt that he'd killed you and just left you there, hanging, so that I could watch you rot." He shuddered to himself before saying "aren't you cold, Hotch? I'm freezing."

"No, I'm fine" the older agent lied, not wanting to make Reid feel even worse about their current situation.

After a few minutes of silence Reid looked at Aaron and properly took the state of the man in from head to toe "you look tired." He stated quietly.

"It's kinda hard to sleep when you're chained to the ceiling" Hotch replied "the strain on my arms-" he looked up to see Reid's face fall so he changed his tactic. "You memorise every book you read, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think now might be a good time to catch me up on the last Harry Potter book, don't you?"

Reid's eyes widened "you _still_ haven't read it?"

"Jack has grown out of bed time stories and I don't have much personal time to read myself" Hotch explained even though it was a lie. He had indeed read that last Harry Potter book and Jack _hadn't_ grown out of wanting bedtime stories, in fact, Harry Potter was his favourite night time read and Reid knew that.

"Ok" Reid smiled, happy that his boss had given him something to occupy both of them.

"Reid" Hotch smiled with raised eyebrows "you have to do the voices as well."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Rossi had decided not to split the team up to check out the three separate addresses; they were two men down and needed all the cover they could get if James was holding the two in one of the locations. Garcia had given them more information on all three homes and the one they decided to hit first was the one that no one seemed to live in.

The house wasn't at all what they'd expected; Caleb James had spent thousands of dollars renovating it but, from the outside, it was just a dilapidated shack. "Maybe it was a false lead" Morgan suggested as they inspected it.

"No" Rossi replied "this is exactly what _I_ expected."

"Well thanks for the warning, old man" Morgan frowned, raising his eyebrows at Emily "next time it would be nice of you to share whatever the hell it is that goes on in that head of yours."

When Morgan moved forward, Emily grabbed his arm "shouldn't we call for backup?"

"Not until we're sure" Morgan stated. "Ok guys, I want to take the silent approach so if no one answers that door, _ no shouting_; are we all agreed?"

"But we don't have a warrant" Emily replied "and if that door doesn't open how are we going to get in without making a noise?"

"We knock first and go from there" Morgan told her.

When they reached the front door, however, there was no need to knock; it was hanging off its hinges and swinging in the wind, banging against the doorframe. The team looked at each other before heading in.

Every room was empty.

"Well what now?" Derek asked Rossi in annoyance "we just wasted valuable time here and-"

Rossi held up a finger to silence him "do you hear that?"

"_Bathilda shuffled past them, pushing Hermione aside as though she had not seen her, and vanished into what seemed to be a sitting room._"

"Is that Reid?" Emily asked "where's the voice coming from?"

"_What_ is he reading?" Rossi said in a bemused tone.

"Harry Potter" came a voice that didn't belong to any of the three agents "he's quite the story teller; I've been listening to him read to Aaron for a good few hours…it seemed a pity to disturb them."

The team whirled around to find a man leaning against the wall behind them. None of them knew where he'd appeared from, no one even heard him enter the room. "Caleb" Rossi greeted the man "it's been too long."

Caleb laughed "oh yeah, old man, like you missed me; I'm bent, remember?"

"In more ways than one!" Morgan snorted.

"Derek Morgan" Caleb turned his attention to the obvious Alpha Male and smirked "I was hoping that I'd get to meet you sooner or later; I just hope that you know that I won't go down without a fight and your friends won't be leaving unless you kill me first. I've grown quite attached to my pets, you see."

"We can arrange that" Rossi told him casually "but before all of the theatrics, I'd like you to tell me _why_."

"Really? I thought you'd know that already, Dave, or did you leave the best of you behind after you retired?"

Rossi smiled "I already know why, Caleb, I just want _you_ to tell me yourself."

"Ok" Caleb sighed in defeat "you got me, I'm cornered…I was _bored_ so I made up my own game; I like to call it 'when profilers are profiled'" he smirked.

Morgan noticed that the man was slowly reaching toward his back pocket with his right hand, so slowly that you'd miss it if you blinked. Quietly, using Rossi as cover, Morgan gestured to Emily who took the hint and slowly took out her gun, concealing it against her leg.

"I always thought you were a good profiler" Rossi told the bent agent "it's a shame that you turned against the team; you could have gone so far."

"No, I'd have turned out like Gideon" Caleb spat back "or like the six he exploded! I don't' regret shooting those agents and I _won't_ regret shooting you!" He pulled out his gun but didn't get to chance to even cock it due to Emily's speed. She took her shot and hit Caleb between the eyes.

"It's a shame it had to come to this." Rossi told Caleb as he stood over him "such a waste." He shook his head and stepped over the man, kicking the fallen gun aside. He turned around to face Morgan and Emily "there's a secret door" he told them before heading out of sight.

Emily was shaking slightly as she placed her gun back into the holster. "You alright?" Morgan asked her.

"Yeah, come on" she said as she headed in the direction Rossi had just gone.

David Rossi had already found the secret door, opened it and entered the room by the time Morgan and Emily joined him. Inside was Aaron Hotchner, hanging by the wrists from the ceiling, with absolutely nothing on and he was shivering. Emily noticed that his lips, toes and fingers were starting to go blue.

"I was starting to think that you'd forgotten about us" Hotch joked as Rossi tied his jacket around his waist to preserve whatever dignity Aaron had left before heading back out of the room.

"Hotch" Emily went over to Aaron and, without hesitation, threw her arms around him "don't you _ever_ disappear on us again!"

"I can assure you that it wasn't intentional" Aaron replied in exhaustion.

"It was my fault" Reid said; Emily turned to see that Morgan was supporting Spencer who could barely stand. Reid was shaking, sweating and gasping for air.

"Withdrawal" Hotch told them quietly "he was being injected with dilaudid about every two hours."

Emily groaned and stepped out of the way as Rossi returned with a blanket and a key. "Morgan; why don't you take Reid and Emily outside whilst I clear up here?"

Morgan nodded, knowing that Rossi wanted to protect Aaron and gestured at Emily to help him with Reid. Once they'd left, Rossi unlocked the cuffs and caught Hotch as he fell free. "My legs" Hotch groaned.

"You've been suspended by your arms for the best part of twenty four hours" Rossi told him softly.

"I'm a useless lump!" He growled; he couldn't move his legs and he couldn't feel his arms. He felt like a potato.

"You'll be right as rain by tomorrow" he was assured as Dave untied the coat from around the unit chief's waist and helped Aaron into it before doing it up and wrapping the blanket around him. "Now come on, stop sulking, we need to get you out of here and to a hospital."


	9. Chapter 9

"Garcia!" Morgan strolled up to Penelope who was struggling with two rather large bouquets of flowers. He took one of the bouquets so that he could see her face before kissing her forehead.

"Where's my genius?" She asked immediately.

"Sleeping" Emily replied "they kicked us out because he wasn't co-operating."

"Reid wasn't co-operating?" JJ frowned.

"He was trying to be the patient _and _the doctor" Rossi chuckled "they dosed him up and sent him off to sleep; he won't be awake for a while yet."

"And Hotch?" asked JJ, wringing her hands nervously.

"In surgery" Morgan informed her quietly as he guided Garcia over to a chair. "He had severe internal injuries."

Garcia placed the flowers onto the floor "ok, I'm probably going to regret asking this but what the hell did that sicko do to my babies?"

Rossi explained that, according to Hotch, Caleb James had been targeting their weaknesses so Reid was regularly dosed with dilaudid and Aaron had all control taken away from him. "That's all he told us before passing out" Rossi finished "the poor guy was exhausted."

Morgan sighed before turning to look at his friends "we should go home and get some sleep so that we're awake for Hotch and Reid when they wake up."

"But we just got here!" Garcia protested "and I don't like the thought of just leaving after everything they've been through!"

"Penelope" Rossi placed a gently hand on Garcia's arm "neither of them will be awake until tomorrow at the least. Being here doesn't accomplish anything besides ending up like the walking dead."

"Baby Girl, the hospital will call us if anything changes." Morgan told her softly.

"As much as I hate the thought of leaving" Rossi stated "I'm with Derek; none of us has slept since the discovery and we'll be useless without sleep. They need our support right now."

Morgan tossed the SUV keys to Rossi "you take the SUV; I'm going to drive Penelope home."

"Oh no you're not" Garcia argued "no one drives Esther but me!"

JJ and Emily watched the three disappear as Dave slung an arm around them both and said "now, now children, don't fight or daddy will drive."

The two girls stood awkwardly in the waiting room for a moment before Emily picked up Garcia's flowers "I'm going to take these through to Reid."

JJ nodded "I think that Hotch should have someone here when he gets out of surgery. I'll er; I'll let you know when he's out."

"Thanks" Emily left the room, leaving JJ to settle herself in one of the soft chairs.

Several hours later JJ was wrenched from her unintended sleep and opened her eyes in time to see Spencer Reid running past the waiting room with nothing but his wrist band on and he was screaming. "Spencer!" She jumped up from her seat and ran over to the door just in time to see Spencer's skinny white butt round the corner.

"JJ!" Emily hurried over to her surprised friend, panting "where did he go?"

"He took a right at the end" the blonde replied hesitantly. "Emily, _what the hell_?"

"I have no idea!" Emily replied sounding flustered "I was just sitting there and before I knew it he'd woken up, pulled out all the wires and took off, stripping as he went. I swear" she shook her head "there is something weird going on here."

"He's probably just going through withdrawal" JJ stated

"I sincerely hope that that is what this is" Emily replied "he's giving me more exercise than I've had in ages!"

"Wait…he's done this before?"

"He's been doing this for about an hour! Every time the doctors get him dressed and back into bed, he just gets back up and starts again!" She shook her head "they're going to tie him down."

"No!" Spencer screamed. Emily and JJ looked around to see Spencer being led back up the corridor by two male nurses. "I want my mom! Where is she? She should be here! Why are you keeping me from her?"

JJ couldn't help but notice the pain in Emily's eyes. "Go" she told her friend as a doctor walked up to them with a clip board.

"Aaron Hotchner?" He asked them.

"Yes" JJ replied as she offered her hand "I'm Jennifer Jareau."

"Emily Prentiss" Emily shook the doctor's hand before placing a comforting hand on JJ and leaving, heading back to Reid.

The doctor looked through his notes before turning back to the concerned woman. "I'm Doctor Monroe, I was the chief surgeon during the operation and I am pleased to tell you that the operation when very well; there were no complications. Mr Hotchner should fully recover."

JJ let out a sigh of relief. It felt like she'd been holding her breath for a very long time but she knew that she wouldn't be able to breathe properly again until he was awake and moaning. "Thank you" she replied sincerely.

"It's my pleasure" Doctor Monroe smiled "he will be fine physically in about a month, maybe sooner if he stays in bed but it may take considerably longer for the emotional side of things to heal."

Jennifer nodded but couldn't help snorting at the thought of Aaron Hotchner staying in bed for four weeks. "I will do my best to keep him in bed. Can I go and see him?"

Monroe nodded and gestured at her to follow him "I don't want to overwhelm him with visitors so, right now, we need to keep it at two people at a time _maximum._"

"I understand."

JJ was lead into a private room with only one bed which, of course, was occupied by Aaron Hotchner. She immediately went over to sit beside him and took in his face; he was badly bruised but seemed peaceful in his drug induced sleep. She brushed a hand through his hair and laid her head on his chest before letting out the grief and the fear that had taken over her when she'd heard he was missing.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Morgan" Derek was straddling Garcia, using her bum as a seat; he had his cell in one hand and baby oil in the other.

_"Hotch is out of surgery" _came JJ's voice from the other end of the line _"The doctor said that he should make a full recovery."_

Morgan dropped the baby oil causing it to spill over Penelope's back which made her yelp "really! That is awesome news!"

"Derek!" Garcia hissed "that _hurt_!"

"_I thought we were instructed to sleep, Derek_" JJ said in an entertained tone.

"Yeah, so why aren't you?" Morgan retorted.

"_Touché._"

Morgan chuckled "ok, JJ, give me ten minutes and I'll head over and join you."

"_No_!" She said a little too fast, she paused before explaining "_he's still under the anaesthesia and the doctor said that he doesn't want to overwhelm Aaron with too many visitors at the same time. I'll call you when he's awake and then you can swap with me._"

"Alright" Morgan sighed, not happy that he couldn't see his boss "hey, do you have any idea how Reid's doing?"

"_I think it's a bit of a complicated situation_" JJ replied hesitantly "_Emily just came in to see me; she got kicked out and no one's allowed in to see him until his Doctor says it's ok._"

Derek frowned "Emily's still there?"

"_Yeah; sorry Derek, I have to go. I'm getting some particularly rude signals from one of the nurses. HEY_" he heard JJ shout, causing him to move the phone away from his ear in fear of being deafened "_you do that again and I'll shove them in a place that even God doesn't smile down upon!_"

"What was all that about?" Garcia asked as Morgan ended the call.

"Hotch is out of surgery." He replied as he tossed his cell onto the bed and continued rubbing the oil in to Garcia's back.

"WHAT!" She screeched and leapt up sending Morgan sprawling to the floor "what are we still doing here?!"

"Hey, _hey_" Derek stared up in amusement at his topless girlfriend "now _that_" he smirked "is a _beautiful_ sight."

Garcia tried to stay serious but failed "stop it! Chocolate thunder, you can have me _any time you want_ but right now Hotch is-"

"Sleeping and JJ promised that she'd call us when he wakes up; so get your sexy white tushie back on this bed, daddy is far from finished with you."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Emily was at a loss of what to do; Reid had been tied down and drugged so that he'd sleep but the drug only lasted half an hour and now Spencer was thrashing about, trying to get his ankle free, as he screamed bloody murder. "Rossi; you need to get down here!" Emily shouted over him.

"LET ME GO!" Spencer screamed "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

"_Is that Spencer?_" Rossi asked.

"Yes!" Spencer replied angrily.

"Spencer" Emily tried to soothe him "you're safe now, you're not in trouble. Rossi, please, I don't know what to do and neither do the doctors here; they've already tried drugging him so that he'd sleep but it only works for like a tenth of the usual time."

"I want my Mom!" He screamed.

"_Alright, I'm on my way; have you called the others?_"

"No; I don't think anyone else should see Spencer like this right now."

"_Good call_" Rossi replied before hanging up.

Spencer had finally stopped screaming and was now laying curled up on his side, sucking his thumb. "Spencer?" Emily said hesitantly "Spencer, are you ok?"

"No" he mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"I want my mom."

"Spencer, honey, your mom…she died, last year, remember?" Emily told him nervously as he put a hand on his back but Spencer didn't reply; he just closed his eyes and turned away from her.

Something about this behaviour told Emily that this wasn't withdrawal; she'd seen Reid at his worst and it was nothing like this. She shared her concerns with Rossi as soon as he entered the room.

"They've taken blood tests and CT scans and everything seems fine" she told the older man "they have no idea what's going on with him."

Rossi nodded before taking the clipboard from the end of Reid's bed and examined it. He frowned for a moment before looking up at Emily. "Hotch said that he was injected with Dilaudid but it didn't show up when they tested him."

"Are you sure?" Emily frowned as she too looked at the clipboard.

Dave replaced the clipboard before going to talk to Reid. His eyes widened when he looked at the man "impossible" he muttered.

"What?" Emily re-joined him and looked at Reid but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"When I was working with Caleb James, he'd often talk about human experimentation; creating drugs that increase or decrease a person's age but I thought he was all talk; I had no idea that he was actually _doing_ it!" He looked at the young woman with wide eyes "Emily, we need to get Reid out of here before people start asking questions."

Emily took in every word he'd just said and gawked at him "are you actually being serious, Dave?" She asked.

"No" Rossi chuckled "he's going through withdrawal."

"You can be such an arse sometime, Rossi" she grumbled, annoyed that she'd trusted him with that preposterous explanation. Shaking her head, Emily took out her phone and dialled Garcia. When the call connected Garcia didn't speak straight away, instead she made a hushing sound and then giggled before "_Garcia's house of pain and by pain I mean you will be in it if this call isn't important._"

"I was just going to catch you up on Reid" Emily told her before frowning "are you on a _date_?"

"_A date? Nope, why do you ask?_"

"No reason" Emily frowned, deciding that this was definitely not the time to be probing the tech geek for personal information. "Listen, Garcia, Reid is going through serious withdrawal right now."

"_Oh, my poor baby._"

"Yeah, it seems that he was being given large doses of the stuff." Frowning again, she heard another cell go off and turned around to see that Rossi was on the phone. "Oh my God" the connection clicked "Garcia, are you with Morgan?"

"_Uh, no?_" She said quickly "_so what do you need?_"

"He'll just need support" Emily sighed "this was his worst fear, having to go through this again." She heard the unmistakable sound of Morgan's laugh in the background and said "Garcia, I can hear Derek, what the hell are you two doing?"

"Nothing! I'm not with him!" Garcia hung up quickly leaving Emily standing there with the phone still to her ear.

Emily shook it off before heading over to Reid. "Spencer?"

Spencer Reid looked up at her with his big brown eyes "yes, Emily?"

"How are you feeling?"

Reid closed his eyes before replying "like some bastard was injecting me with dilaudid."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"I'm all oily!" Garcia moaned from the bathroom "how much of this stuff did you actually spill?"

"Not much" Morgan lied as he pulled his shirt on and kicked the almost empty bottle of baby liquid under the bed before heading in to see what she was doing. "Would you like some help?" He asked as he came up behind up and cupped her bare breasts in each hand and nuzzled her neck.

"Don't tempt me you beautiful man" she replied, failing to keep the lust out of her voice. "Here" she handed him a sponge and a flannel "get what you can off; I don't really want my shirt sticking to me."

Morgan took the bathing objects and started to dab her oily skin softly, following her curves seductively. "You know" he whispered in her ear "I was far from finished." Garcia made that luscious noise that always managed to set Derek off but, with a tremendous effort, he pulled back sighing. "I think that's about the best you're gonna get, baby girl" he wiped her down with a hand towel before throwing it into the bath.

"Thanks, sugar" she turned around and kissed him before hurrying back into the bedroom to find a shirt. "Did Rossi sound weird on the phone?" Garcia asked once they were in Esther and heading toward the hospital. Rossi had told Derek, just like Emily had told Garcia, that Reid was suffering severe withdrawal and the two had decided that Reid needed them right now and were prepared to spend every waking moment with him.

"No weirder than normal, why?"

"Emily sounded a bit…I don't know…strange but then she did ask if I was on a date with you."

"What? Why would she ask that?"

Garcia frowned "well, she actually asked if I was on a date and then she asked if I was with you; I think it's because she heard your cell go off."

"Well, if she suspects something then she'd ask you straight" Morgan told her "she's not one to pussy foot around."

"We've done a good job of hiding it" she grinned, evidently pleased with herself "it's been a year and no one even suspects a thing!"

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

An audible groan woke JJ up from her trance and her head automatically snapped around to look at her boss who was blinking. "Aaron!" She sighed in relief.

"How's Reid?" He asked immediately.

"He's still here" JJ told him.

"But he's alright?"

She gulped, knowing that she had to lie to him, Emily had spoken to her earlier before they'd taken Reid and whatever was going on definitely wasn't good; she knew that if she told Aaron about the situation then he'd refuse to stay in bed and discharge himself. "For the most part" she replied "but it's you that has to heal now. Here" she poured him a glass of water and pressed it to his lips so he could drink.

"Thanks" he sighed "my mouth feels like the Sahara Desert right now."

"Agent Hotchner" both looked up to see Doctor Monroe standing in the doorway "it's nice to see you awake; how are you feeling?"

Hotch moved gingerly but didn't wince "besides the ache in my arms, I feel good" he replied sounding surprised.

"Excellent; now, I just need to check your stitches; if they're fine then you're fine to leave in the morning as long as you promise to take it easy."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"I'm _not_ going back to rehab" Reid told the team. He was now sitting up in bed and talking properly; he hadn't started screaming again and he hadn't taken off running either so, for the most part, it looked like the worst was over.

"We weren't suggesting that" Rossi replied "but you need to kick the stuff completely before returning to work."

"I _know_" he snapped; evidently royally pissed off that he was having to go through this again. "Look, I know you're just trying to help but I really just want to be alone right now." Garcia deflated a little; she and Morgan had only just arrived and now they were being kicked out again. Seeing this, Reid sighed and said "Hotch is awake, why don't you go and see him?"

The team agreed and filed out one by one, leaving Reid alone. He lay back down in the bed and curled up; he was fed up to the point that he would much rather die than have to go through the withdrawal again, especially after how hard it was last time. His eyes fluttered shut and for the first time, without the help of drugs, drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys; let me just clear something up for you.**

**Chapter 9 is a re-write and I re-wrote it for two reasons:**

**1) I felt that I was infringing upon the copy write laws...I'd read a story...completely different to mine...where Reid gets shot by a science machine thing and is found as a new born baby. He ages one year per day and it's all about Hotch giving him a second childhood. (it's totally awesome) and, although mine wasn't going to go the same way...at all...I felt bad for using the idea so I took it off. But let me just say that I DON'T steal people's work...sometimes their ideas inspire me and I wanted to have a go with baby Reid...anyway. It's gone now and I apologise.**

**2) I got stuck...like properly and I thought you guys hated it because it wasn't getting any reviews.**

**Anyways. Just a little notice; this part may feel like a different story...that's because I got stuck after re-writing chapter 9 and started writing a new story before deciding to add it to this one. Hope you enjoy it all the same and don't forget to R&R. xxx**

* * *

A month passed until Aaron was able to breath and move again without pain; his ribs fully healed and the only reminder of the event was the nightmares he'd experience about twice a week, waking up in a sweat and having to remind himself that both he and spencer were safe.

Spencer was still recovering but he was fighting without every ounce of energy he had. He hadn't injected himself to relieve the cravings and he was proud of himself, as were the team for his efforts.

Four months after the abduction, both men were cleared to work again under the watchful eye of the rest of the team but if they thought that the war and stress was over for a while, they were clearly very wrong, because upon reinstatement both men were met with a new problem. A beachside holiday in the Bahamas.

"No" Aaron said bluntly as he stood with his hands on his hips, staring at his three female colleagues who were each holding a bathing suit. "I didn't agree to this."

"I'm only telling you this one more time, Hotch" Emily told her boss seriously "you choose or we will choose for you and I _promise_ that you won't like it."

Penelope stepped forward, holding up her selection. "These particular garments are commonly known as 'swim briefs' but us women" she smirked at the two women behind her " like to call them 'the budgie smuggler' for reasons I will not say because it's pretty much self-explanatory so don't make me draw a picture for you, Aaron Hotchner, because I will and it won't be pretty." She warned.

Emily waited for Garcia to step back before she stepped forward with her piece. "Now this" she held up her item "is called a 'square leg suit'; it's not as revealing as 'the budgie smuggler' _and_ it will make your ass look _fine_."

"Emily!" Hotch protested "You are in your work place and I am your boss; this is neither the time or the place to comment on my-"

"I meant 'your' in a generic term" Emily told him with a sigh "no need to act like a girl".

Garcia grinned "it sucks in all the flabby and makes you look like you've been doing regular butt clenches-" she paused before giving him some clarification "and 'you' is also meant in a generic term."

"It's true" JJ nodded "it would make Meatloaf's ass look twenty years younger." She grinned as Emily took her place in the line and she stepped forward with the final choice. "These are 'swim shorts' they're long, so they don't show off as much skin as the others and they're also baggy which means that budgie remains safely _un_-smuggled."

Aaron stared at his three choices feeling unimpressed and slightly annoyed that he would end up having to choose one if he wanted to be left alone. "Would you like to try them on?" Garcia asked innocently "we will be one hundred percent honest with you, boss."

"Get out of it" he snapped before angrily gesturing at the swim shorts.

"Great choice!" The women cheered in excitement. "I think that Hotch is now officially packed!" JJ announced.

After the ordeal with Caleb James, Rossi had decided that the entire team deserved a break and worked hard to ensure that the whole BAU team at Quantico were given two whole weeks off before booking them into a beach front hotel in the Bahamas, including partners and kids. Of course, so that she and Aaron could spend some alone time together, JJ had invited Henry's nanny to come along with them. Hotchner, their unit chief, hadn't been exactly 'up for it' and it had taken a lot of persuasion from the rest of the team before he finally gave in and agreed to come along with Jack and of course, after announcing that he didn't have a swim suit that fit the women of the BAU came to his rescue.

"Now, ladies" he looked at the three in turn with raised eyebrows "if you don't mind" he gestured to the door "I still have work to get finished."

JJ, Emily and Garcia filed out of his room, giggling and before he shut the door Garcia called "wheels up at 'oh' nine hundred hours, Hotch!" He slammed the door shut, causing them to laugh harder as they walked along the catwalk and joined Agent Derek Morgan and Doctor Spencer Reid in the bullpen.

"So how'd it go?" Derek asked, smirking.

"Well, he chose the shorts" JJ smiled.

"Awh man, I always took Hotch to be a smuggler man, myself" he chuckled before the five turned their heads to look at Hotch's office. His door was still firmly shut but they could distinctly see their boss glowering at them from the window before the blinds closed and they were shut out completely.

"Henry is so excited to be spending time with Jack" JJ told the team "he idolises Jack to the point where if he refuses to take a bath, I have to beg Hotch to let Jack come over so they can take one together." She looked at Reid who was sitting cross legged in his chair, absentmindedly swinging around in circles "he's looking forward to seeing Uncle 'Weed' too."

"Awh, bless his little cotton socks" Garcia smiled "can't he say his w's?"

"Oh, he can" JJ assured her "he's been calling Reid that ever since-"

Reid's head snapped up and he glowered at the mother of his God son "don't you dare, JJ, I swear I'll."

"Oh, no; don't tell me you actually leaked in your pants, man" Morgan snorted "that is _wrong_."

"No! Of course I didn't; I haven't wet myself since that unfortunate accident at-" he stopped and frowned "maybe another time but no," he sighed "I knocked over my coffee and it stained the front of my pants. Henry thought I'd had an accident."

"Henry is _three_, Spence" JJ reminded him "and he loves you."

Spencer smiled slightly; he loved spending time with Henry and he was secretly trying to make him a genius. The boy was already recognising colours and animals before his first birthday. "I know" he said "and I love him too."

"Does Jack not find Henry annoying?" Emily asked "I mean, don't get me wrong, they're both awesome kids but Jack is three years older; developmentally that is a _huge_ gap."

JJ shook her head "Jack just takes it all in his stride; he's actually really patient even though Henry seems to be at the same intellect level." She turned toward Spencer with raised eyebrows "you have anything to say about that, Spence?"

'So much for _secret_' Reid thought "I, uh, may be teaching him some…stuff."

"Well, it's working; Henry described exactly what a molecule was to me the other day."

Reid beamed at his success "you know, Children learn faster when they're young; their brains are like sponges and are able to take in more information than adults; I might continue teaching him French when we're away."

"Continue?" JJ raised her eyebrows.

"Let the kid play, pretty boy," Morgan laughed "leave the brainy stuff alone for two weeks. "

Spencer mumbled something that sounded like "I'm not promising anything" before getting up and heading toward the kitchen to get his caffeine fix.

"I _knew_ something was going on." JJ laughed as she watched Reid's retreating back "My three year old asked me how I was in French last night and I know that he didn't get that from me."

Garcia laughed "when your kid comes out with something genius, blame Reid."

Morgan lazily slung his arm across Garcia's shoulders and smiled sweetly at her before raising his eyebrows and asked "so what bathing suit do you wear, princess?"

"That's for me to know" she replied, tapping his nose as she too took her leave.

"You're killing me, momma!" He called after her.

"Not just yet, sweetness" came her reply before she turned the corner and was out of sight.

Morgan shook his head, chuckling before looking up to see Emily smirking at him. "What?" He asked.

"I reckon you're a budgie man" she nodded.

"Nuh uh, not me, Prentiss; I'm a shorts man through and through." Derek sat down and put his feet up on the desk "so, are you bringing your 'other half?'"

Emily snorted derisively "are you kidding me, Morgan?"

"Nope, you never let on what your love life is like so we never know."

"That's the aim" she smiled.

"So there's a free space in your bed?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Agent Prentiss.

"Not a chance" she replied, smiling "Derek Morgan, we all know that you can pick up just about any woman you want with your 'smooth moves.'"

"But what if it's _you_ I want?" He asked.

Emily watched him, wondering whether or not he was actually being serious; the pull at the corner of his lips told her she was safe. "Then I'm sorry but I'm going to have to break your heart."

"Oh, you're crushing me, Prentiss!"

"I'll squeeze harder if you don't shut up" she grinned.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

The BAU team, Jack, Henry and Jo (Henry's nanny) were all seated around a table in the hotel restaurant; they'd had a long trip and were tired but had decided to eat before heading to their rooms. Garcia had only managed half of her Lasagne before falling asleep against Derek.

"Baby girl, you're snoring in my ear" Morgan told Garcia. When she continued snoring, he sighed and licked his finger before pushing it into her ear.

Garcia stirred "ew, Derek, what the hell?"

He chuckled "you were snoring in my ear, princess."

"Oh, sorry" she sat up and stretched before noticing the wet patch on his shirt "and dribbling apparently."

"Oh come on" he groaned "I know I'm sexy, baby girl, but please keep the drooling to a minimum."

"I think the kids need to go to bed" Rossi stated with a half-smile.

Garcia looked over at Henry and Jack who were playing happily with Henry's toy cars. "They don't look very tired" she yawned.

"I didn't mean them" he smirked. Getting up before Garcia could say anything, he bade everyone good night and left the restaurant.

"That man has no shame" Garcia stated as she stared after him "but he's right. This Princess needs her beauty sleep."

Morgan stood up with her "see you guys tomorrow."

"Derek" Garcia said nervously as they climbed the stairs to their, conveniently, conjoining rooms "how am I going to go swimming? The pool looks amazing and the beach-" she sighed, smiling, as she envisioned the white sandy beach and the perfect clear blue sea "they're all going to notice something rather obvious about me and I can't keep wearing baggy clothes to hide it!" Garcia and Morgan still hadn't told the team about their relationship or the fact that she was now eight months (due to the fact she'd been putting off testing herself for four months) pregnant and it was getting harder and harder to hide.

"Ok, sweetness" Derek answered "you and I are going to make a deal; by the end of this holiday we will have told the team _everything_. Agreed?"

Sighing, Penelope nodded; there was no other way around it "agreed."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Kitted in her swimming costume which, by the way, made her pregnancy even more prominent, sarong, sun hat and sun glasses, Garcia made her way out to the beach where JJ, Emily and Jo were sunbathing on chairs and Aaron and the boys were playing in the sea.

"Garcia" Emily asked as she and JJ stared at Penelope as she threw her towel on the white beach recliner "are you pregnant?"

This was the moment Garcia was nervous about. She and Derek had hid their relationship for so long that it now seemed impossible to come clean about it. "No" she laughed, blushing "I'm just fat, Emily, but thanks for pointing it out." She sighed, closed her eyes and then nodded. "Yeah, I am." JJ and Emily stared at Garcia in shock before squealing and offering their congratulations to their friend but Garcia had stopped listening. "Be still my beating heart" Garcia whispered as she caught sight of Derek in nothing but a pair of swim shorts, sandals and sunglasses, and not forgetting that beautiful, charming, lopsided smile he seems to have perfected over the years. "Excuse me ladies, momma has somewhere she needs to be." And she slid out from their outstretched hands and made her way across the beach.

"Morgan" JJ stated as she watched the two embrace "is has to be; they're so close and Garcia hasn't mentioned being with anyone-"

"Oh yeah, definitely Morgan" Emily laughed as Penelope and Derek moved from a hug to a very deep, passionate kiss.

"You mean that they're not a couple?" Jo frowned as she looked over her sunglasses.

"I have no idea!" JJ replied.

"So the way they act toward each other is completely normal?"

"Actually" Emily said, thinking hard "I think that they've been more reserved lately. Ok" she looked at JJ "I think we need to have a chat with our friend."

"Mind our stuff, Jo?" JJ asked as they got up and headed over to where Garcia and Morgan were now laughing. They each took one of Garcia's arms and started, much to Penelope's surprise, pulling her away from the beach.

"Ok" she frowned as she watched Derek get smaller and smaller "guess I'll catch up with you later, handsome!"

Emily and JJ dragged her into the hotel lobby before rounding on her "ok, spill." Emily ordered.

Garcia stared at her for a moment before it all came gushing out. "Morgan and I have been dating for almost two years and we're now expecting a baby!"

"Almost two years!" JJ exclaimed "why didn't you tell us?"

"The whole fraternization rule" she shrugged.

"Whatever" JJ shook her head smiling "congratulations! Come on; how far along are you?"

Garcia had no choice but to sit down with her friends and tell them _everything_ and once she was done she was amazed at just how non-judgemental they were. "Yeah" she smiled to herself as she surveyed the other two women of the BAU "that wasn't too hard."


	11. Chapter 11

**So this part is my my biggest word count I've done on this story and I have ****_no idea_**** how because I don't feel as though I've written the much...oh well!**

**So...THANK YOU...to those who have stuck with me so far...I bet it was just for the 'M' rating, right? Well, I did set out to do some little smutty parts but I just haven't felt that it's time yet...I know, sounds proper cheesy but hey...I'm keeping it as 'M' because I do still intend to head down that way.**

**This is just a fun chapter; due to their work, the BAU guys don't get out of the office much and when they do they're more often than not called in, so...this is their little bit of heaven for two weeks.**

**R&R**

**:)**

"You know" Reid's head said which was about a foot away from the recliners "a lot of people are scared of being buried alive and I-"

"Give it up, Reid" JJ told him without bothering to open her eyes "you're not being buried alive."

If Reid could move his hands, he would have done but ever since he offered to help Henry and Jack dig a hole and then became victim to the two boys, the only thing he could move was his head. "Technically I am and- Oh God, Henry, Jack, you need to let me out now." The two boys giggled but carried on shovelling sand around Reid's neck, compacting it to make sure that it wouldn't be easy to escape. "JJ!" He begged "please!"

Sighing, JJ sat up "ok boys, I think uncle Spencer needs to-" She'd just caught sight of the oldest member of their team, David Rossi, in an extremely tight pair of budgie smugglers and he was making a beeline right for them. Snorting with laughter, she put a hand to her mouth.

"What is it?" Garcia mumbled.

"Ladies, don't look now but, Rossi IE 'The Fox' is heading this way." JJ laughed.

Emily sat up and peered over the top of her sunglasses "oh wow!" She said in shock.

"Now that is not something someone who is eight months pregnant should witness" Garcia stated, staring unblinkingly at the approaching man.

"I want to look away" JJ whispered "but I can't!"

Garcia nodded in agreement "it's like Beyonce…now _her_ hips most certainly do _not_ lie."

"Honey; I think you'll find you're thinking of Shakira." Emily muttered.

"No…I mean…her video 'put a ring on it'; dreadful dancing, dreadful costumes and yet it's hypnotising." Penelope explained quietly as Rossi reached them, grinning from ear to ear with a book under one arm and a towel over his shoulder.

The three women howled with laughter at the look on Reid's face. Rossi had placed himself in such a way that all Reid could see was the man's lower half. The laughter woke up Jo who'd been snoozing lightly. She sat up and looked around frantically for the boys; she found them happily burying Reid still and then caught sight of Rossi. "Ho-" she gasped before catching herself "hello!"

"Nice save" Garcia muttered to the nanny over her shoulder.

"Hello" Rossi smiled "I thought that it was about time to get out of my hotel room and enjoy the beach. It's so relaxing after all." He winked before turning around and bending down to lay his towel on the warm sand, giving Reid a fabulous view of his backside. Upon turning around, the man seemed oblivious as to why all four women were laughing hysterically and why Reid looked like he'd just been caught masturbating. "Have I missed something?" He asked innocently.

Garcia cleared her throat in an attempt to calm down before saying "I never took you for the smuggler type, Rossi." This, of course, made the women laugh even harder.

"What are you guys laughing at" Morgan asked as he stood behind Garcia and kissed the top of her bright red forehead.

"We could hear you from all the way over there" Hotch stated.

It was then that both men noticed Rossi. Aaron's eyes widened before he said "hey Jack, Henry how about we go and grab some drinks?"

"Can I have an ice-cream?" Six year old Jack asked.

"Can I have one too?" Henry, who was three years younger, asked with his big eyes wide with excitement. "Mommy" he turned to JJ "_please_?"

JJ nodded, without taking her eyes away from Rossi "sure, Henry." The boy cheered and leapt up, abandoning the head of his Godfather.

Garcia cleared her throat "Boss, take out a pen, momma is craving _everything _right now."

As Hotch took note of Garcia's order, Morgan said "Holy hell, Rossi, you don't leave much to the imagination do you?"

"What, these old things?" Rossi snapped the elastic of his swim briefs "I dug them out the other day and they still fit-"

"Barely" JJ coughed behind her hand.

"So I didn't see the need to purchase a new pair." He finished, still ignorant to the teams humour. He then settled himself down on his towel and lay there smiling to himself.

"Uh guys, a little help here?" Reid asked five minutes later. Since the arrival of the barely clothed Rossi, poor Spencer had been completely forgotten about. Morgan managed to heave him out of the hole and Reid tramped down to the sea, hoping to get the sand out of his cracks and crevices. "I swear I'm going to have sand in my butt for weeks" he moaned as he returned, soaking wet and dripping all over Rossi's towel.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Penelope?" Morgan entered the dark room and flipped on the light to find Garcia, totally wiped, fast asleep in bed.

He'd been worrying about her ever since she'd excused herself early from lunch; she'd insisted that she was just tired and that she would be as right as rain after a nap. She'd made Derek stay with the others but he'd excused himself an hour later to check on her.

Derek padded over to the bed in bare feet and joined Garcia. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck before kissing the soft skin, rousing her. "Hey, baby girl, how're you feeling?"

"Beat" she murmured, snuggling into him "baby Morgan is really taking the party out of me. They must think that I'm such a bore."

"Of course they don't" she was assured "they think that you're eight months pregnant and need to relax as much as you can before baby Morgan arrives; they don't care how you do it, Princess."

Even though Garcia had told JJ and Emily; she and Morgan decided to announce it to the rest of them over lunch. It was shortly after the announcement that she disappeared which is why he'd been worrying. "Yeah" she chuckled "cause I _will_ be boring when he arrives; I'll be the stereotypical stay at home mom and-"

"Shh" Derek hushed her "is JJ boring?" Garcia shook her head "and what about Hotch?"

"Hotch is a man as far as I know." She replied.

"He's also a single parent" Derek reminded her "nothing about you is or ever will be _boring_, sweetness. Having this baby will make you even more exciting. You're a mystery woman, Penelope; you're hard to work out."

"But you've done a pretty good job of it" she said as she rolled over to smiled at him.

"That's because" he kissed her softly "you were brave enough to let me in."

Garcia smiled against his lips and muttered "you always know how to make me feel better."

At her words, Morgan smiled; he felt the sense of overwhelming pride run through him. All he ever wants to do is make his Princess happy. "I'm glad" he nudged her "so come on lazy bones; I think the team were talking about hanging by the pool this afternoon and I know that they won't relax properly unless you're there too."

"The pool" Penelope frowned "what's wrong with the beach?"

"Reid," he chuckled "he's complaining about the sand he keeps finding between his toes."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

The first week of the holiday went without a hitch; the BAU members were so relaxed to the point where even Hotch was having trouble keeping his usual frown in place but, of course, no holiday is perfect and, on the first day of the second week, Aaron Hotchner was about to remember why he disliked travelling abroad.

"Mommy!" JJ looked up to see Henry running towards her. She frowned, looking around for Jo but couldn't see her.

"Henry, honey, don't run; you might slip" JJ called to him.

Henry didn't stop running and when he reached her, his little face was alight with excitement. "Mommy, Jack's winning!"

"Jack's winning what, Henry?" JJ asked softly

"We were seeing who could hold our breaths the longest and he's winning!"

"Honey" JJ put her hands on Henry's shoulders "where is Jack now?"

"Still in the pool" he shrugged

"Oh God!" JJ said in horror and looked up at her boss. Aaron had quietly been listening to the conversation and at Henry's words _'still in the pool'_ alarm bells began to ring in his head. He leapt up from his chair before hurrying over to the life guard.

Jo returned almost after Aaron had sprinted away. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Jo, where have you been?" JJ demanded.

The nanny frowned in confusion "I just went to use the toilet; I asked the lifeguard to keep an eye on the boys for a couple of minutes, why, what's wrong?"

JJ just shook her head and said "watch Henry" before hurrying over to Hotch.

The lifeguard had blown his whistle and evacuated to pool and now the both of them were scanning the water, searching. In the end, Aaron got tired of doing nothing and dived into the water, searching for his son but after ten minutes of searching and finding nothing, it became clear to him that his son wasn't in the water. "He's not in the pool" he panted as he climbed out.

"Where did he go?" JJ asked the lifeguard.

"I didn't see him leave the pool" he replied "I was watching them, as I was asked to do but obviously I have to keep an eye out for any trouble too and I didn't see him leave."

"He's six!" Aaron shouted at the man.

"And I'm just a lifeguard, sir" came the reply "I did what I was asked to do! You're his father, you should have been watching him!"

JJ moaned at the man's words, knowing full well that Aaron wouldn't like them and sure enough, Aaron Hotchner landed a punch in the lifeguards face.

"Daddy, why did you punch the man?" A small voice asked from beside him.

Aaron looked down to see Jack standing beside him. "Jack!" He said as relief flooded over him before the anger took over. "Where did you go?" He demanded.

"I needed to go to the toilet; Spencer said that I shouldn't pee in the pool so I-"

"Don't you ever, _ever_ do that again" Aaron shouted at his son "do you understand? You had me sick with worry!"

Jack's lower lip trembled and he looked up at his father with watery eyes "I'm sorry."

"I thought that you'd drowned!" He told his son angrily. His hands were shaking and he clenched them into fists before saying "do you know how much trouble you've caused?"

The boy let out a small sob before running off. Aaron groaned but JJ patted his arm and said "it's ok, I've got it" Before hurrying after him. She caught up with Jack inside the hotel; he was sitting on the steps with his head in his arms. JJ sat down beside him and said "Jack, your daddy was just worried because he didn't know where you were."

"But he's mad at me" Jack's small voice replied.

"Only because he didn't know where you were and he thought something bad had happened to you. Honey," she pulled Jack onto her lap "you know you really should tell daddy or one of daddy's friends if you want to go somewhere. That way you won't get lost and we'll know where you are. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded before wrapping his arms around JJ's neck and sobbing "I'm sorry" over and over again.

Jennifer stood up with Jack in her arms and headed back to the pool which was full with people again. "You going to play with Henry?" She asked "I know he likes doing handstands under the water."

"Handstands?" Jack said as he swiped at his eyes "I can do handstands." JJ set him down on the floor and watched as he headed over to Henry before the two boys canon balled into the swimming pool; Jo joined them momentarily and watched as they started another competition.

"I guess I handled that pretty badly" Aaron sighed as he watched his son playing.

"Well" JJ sighed "you didn't handle it too great, Hotch, but if it helps, I would have probably reacted the same way."

Aaron shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, angry at himself for his outburst. "It's just…I hear about families going on holiday and coming back without their child because they took their eyes off them for one second and lost them. I _can't_ lose Jack" he mumbled "he's my entire world."

"And you won't lose him" JJ assured her boss "for one thing, you have the world's best FBI agents with you" she nudged him and smiled. "He may be _your_ son biologically, Aaron, but I know for a fact that every one of those people-" she nodded at Emily, Rossi, Reid, Morgan and Garcia who'd joined the two boys and were now splashing about with them "see both Jack and Henry as their children too and not one of them would ever give up searching if they managed to get lost."

They both sat there watching the team for a while; Morgan had Henry in the air, holding the boy up with one large hand on his stomach and the other supporting his legs before he let go and Henry fell into the pool; he rose to the surface just seconds later giggling and begging for Morgan to do it again. "So Garcia and Morgan?" Hotch said, breaking the silence. "Did you see it?"

"No" JJ admitted "the two were so close already that I didn't even suspect a thing. Did you?"

Aaron smiled but shook his head "no and for a profiler, I feel pretty embarrassed about missing it for almost two years."

"What are we going to do when Penelope goes on maternity leave?"

"She should already be _on_ maternity leave" Aaron replied "but I'll probably have to get Kevin in."

JJ moaned "she is going to hate that!"

"If I was Kevin, I'd be terrified" he grinned before picking JJ up in one swift movement. "I think it's about time we both re-join our family" he told her before dumping her in the pool and jumping in after her.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

On the last day Jo had taken the two boys to a children's event which was being run by the hotel before putting them to bed, so the team spent the evening sitting in the lounge reminiscing.

"I actually think you broke his nose" Morgan laughed "do you know how much persuading Rossi had to do with the managers so you didn't get your ass hauled out?"

Rossi chuckled "I told them that we were FBI on an undercover mission and to kick you out could blow your cover."

"And they believed you?" Reid asked.

"Only after I showed them my badge!"

JJ laughed and grinned "I wondered why we were starting to get complimentary items; we should have totally done that when we got there!"

"Well, we know for next time" Emily said.

Reid and Aaron groaned at the words '_next time_'. "There isn't really going to be a next time, is there?" Reid asked "I still can't get rid of the sand from between my toes!" He glared at the team "and you guys wonder why I hate the beach."

Garcia laughed with the rest of her team but shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her back was aching and she just couldn't get comfortable, no matter how much she shuffled around and rearranged herself. "What's up, baby girl?" Morgan asked her, undercover of the laughter.

"I don't know" she sighed "well, my back hurts but I just can't get comfy."

Morgan placed a hand on her lower back and started rubbing smooth, deep, circles into the skin. "Spence, you have got to be the most boring person I know" Emily joked. "I can't believe you don't like the beach!"

"What's there _to_ like?" He asked "screaming kids, crabs sand just don't do it for me."

"Plus you burn rather than tan" Morgan pointed out, grinning at the once milky Reid who was now sunburnt all over. "Does it hurt when you touch it?"

He started to reach out but Spencer slapped his hand away "you touch me, Derek Morgan, and you will regret it."

"I think there might be another reason Reid doesn't like the beach" JJ stated, catching Emily's eye before both women started laughing again.

"What would that be?" Reid asked, interested to find out what was so funny.

"Three words" Emily smirked "Rossi and budgie smuggler."

"That's four" Aaron pointed out but smiled at the youngest male "but I think we all agree with you on that one."

Rossi frowned "what's wrong with my swim shorts?"

"Shorts!" Garcia snorted "they were short, that's a fact, but they most certainly _weren't_ shorts."

"You know" Dave sighed "I'm surprised they managed to slip off on that water slide, they were so tight I thought that they'd eventually cut off the blood supply to my legs."

During week two, Rossi had been playing with Henry and Jack on the hotel's waterslide. He had shorts when he started the decline but by the time he was spat into the pool the shorts were nowhere to be seen. He'd been totally unabashed by the fact he had to climb out of the pool without a bathing suit on and was more worried about where he'd lost them. In the end, Emily and JJ helped him pick out a new pair in the shop, making sure that this suit was suitable for the eyes of the children and whenever he went on the waterslide again, he made damn sure to keep a firm hold on them.

"I can still see JJ and Garcia circling you with towels" Reid snorted "now that _was_ funny."

"I still have no idea where they went" Dave sighed "those were my favourite."

"The Gods took mercy on us" grinned Garcia "and took them before we had to see you wearing them again."

Dave frowned at her "oh come on, they weren't that bad!"

"Dude" Morgan interjected "they were so tight that you literally popped out of them on the third day."

"I can't help it if I was blessed with big-"

"And on that note" Garcia stood up, rubbing her stomach which was cramping slightly "I will take my leave. See you guys at breakfast."

"Yeah, me too" Morgan yawned "I'm beat." They waved goodbye to the team before heading off hand in hand. The rest of the team followed them in dribs and drabs until only Aaron and JJ were left.

"So did this trip crash and burn like you thought it would?" JJ asked him.

Aaron chuckled and shook his head "after I lost Jack, found him and then spent a whole day spoiling him to make up for upsetting him? No, it didn't; it was nice."

She nodded in agreement "two whole weeks without a case seemed too much like a dream."

"And now we're at the end of it" Aaron nodded.

"Definitely a dream" JJ smiled "two whole weeks without a case! Oh, I don't want to go home!" She whined.

"Then let's make the most of it" he stood up and took out his wallet "red or white wine?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry for the slow upload but I have found the criminal minds episodes that I haven't watched yet and have been watching them :) Also, my internet has been playing silly buggers all weekend and the stupid orange light didn't go out until about half twelve this afternoon. Anyway, hope this is alright; I feel that it sounds a bit rushed so if you think that too, let me know and I'll try and slow it down a bit.**

**xxx**

Garcia didn't asleep at all the night before they were due to leave; the cramps in her stomach were getting worse, even the pills she took didn't work. It was a pain she only remembered ever having when she was menstruating except it was ten times worse.

It was half past six in the morning before Morgan woke up and stretched before peering over at Penelope who was sitting up in bed, watching a movie on the hotel room television. "Good morning" he sighed as he sat up and went to wrap her in a hug.

She, irritably, shrugged him off saying "please don't touch me, Derek."

"Baby girl" he frowned, confused as to why she didn't want him to touch her "what's wrong?" When Garcia didn't reply, Derek studied her before saying "did you sleep last night?"

"No, thank you for asking." She replied coldly. She knew that none of this was his fault and felt bad for acting out towards him but right now her tolerance for anything and anyone was at an absolute zero.

"Why? You should have woken me up, Princess."

"And what good would that have done?" She snapped "there's no point in both of us being moody and ratty on the trip home."

Derek sighed "Penelope, baby, look at me." She turned her head slowly to look at him. "What's wrong?" He asked her again gently.

At the gentle, loving and concerned look on her boyfriend's face, Garcia burst into tears. She was _tired_, she just wanted to sleep. "I'm sorry, Derek" she sobbed "I didn't mean to be rude to you; it's just I'm so fed up. I didn't sleep at all last night because every time I got comfortable my stomach would hurt."

"Your stomach was hurting last night, wasn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah but it wasn't this bad" she cried "I'm _tired_, Morgan."

This time when he went to hug her, she let him and she cried childishly into his shoulder. "Ok, sweetness, as soon as we land I'm taking you to get checked out, alright?"

By the time it came to boarding the private jet the pain wasn't any better, if anything it was worse and Garcia was doing all she could to try and not moan out load. She couldn't be doing with the team faffing over her but travelling with a pack of profilers meant that they knew that something was wrong the moment they set off. No one said anything, however, until Morgan started wincing too.

Derek had instructed Garcia to squeeze his hand every time she cramped and was now regretting it. "Are you ok, Morgan?" Aaron asked after his third audible gasp.

"Huh? Yeah sure."

"You're lying to a profiler, Derek" Hotch reminded him.

Morgan sighed "fine; Penelope didn't sleep last night and she's in a bit of pain so she's squeezing my hand every time it hurts."

"What kind of pain?" JJ asked with a frown.

"Just little electric shocks" Garcia grunted, her face screwed up in pain "relentlessly annoying cramps!" She got up and muttered "bathroom" before hurrying towards the jet's toilet.

"Morgan" Hotch looked at him seriously "I think Garcia's in labour."

Derek snorted but nothing about his face showed any signs of amusement "I know but there really isn't much we can do about it right now is there?" As soon as the words had left his mouth, Garcia let out a loud scream causing the entire team to leap up from their seats and charge toward the bathroom. "Penelope" Morgan rapped on the door hard with his knuckles "open the door, baby girl, or I'm breaking it down!"

The door clicked and Morgan pushed it open to reveal a very pale and terrified looking Garcia. "I, I think I p-p-passed my organs!" She stammered.

"What?" Morgan blinked at her before realising that everyone was gathered around the door and silently begged for help.

"I-" she looked down at her lap, refusing to meet the eyes of her friends "I needed a number two and it _hurt_; it felt like everything just…fell out."

"Ok, princess; I'm going to need you to stand up for me, can you do that?" Garcia nodded and took Derek's offered hand, letting him support most of her weight as she heaved herself up. "Ok, baby" he told her gently as she winced and let out several small moans "that's great; you're doing great princess. JJ" he turned slightly toward the door.

JJ stepped forward and took Garcia's arm "let's get you sat down, ok?" Garcia nodded silently, her face screwed up in pain.

When Penelope was led away, Morgan noticed that she was bleeding; it had stained the back of her skirt and was leaving a trail down her legs. His heart plummeted but he didn't look into the toilet until she'd been guided out. "Rossi" he mumbled as he gazed down the bowl "you'll need to call an ambulance; tell them to meet us at the FBI airstrip for when we land. Hotch-" He didn't look away from his target as he spoke "pass me a towel?"

"What's wrong Derek?" Reid asked but Morgan didn't reply; the team only got an answer when Morgan stooped down onto one knee, placed the towel Aaron had given him onto his knee and reached into the bowl before pulling out a tiny baby.

Morgan gazed at the child; she was tiny, beautiful and oh so fragile and the only two things on his mind right now was to protect his daughter and his girlfriend. "She's breathing" he said quietly and felt, rather than heard, the relieved sighs of his co-workers.

"Derek" JJ shouted "get in here!"

"Derek, give her to me" Aaron told him "go to Penelope-"

"Look after her, Hotch" Derek instructed his boss fiercely as he passed the baby over before hurrying back to Garcia. "What's going on?" He asked JJ.

Garcia was leant back in her seat, gripping the armrests so hard that her knuckled were white "she's having a baby!"

"She just had a baby!" Derek told her.

JJ looked up in surprise before shaking her head "well, she's having another one."

"I hate you Derek Morgan" Garcia moaned "I can't believe you did this to me!"

"Are you sure?" he asked as he knelt down beside JJ.

She nodded "pretty damn sure, Derek, but you can take a look if you don't believe me."

His eyes widened when he saw that a head was crowning. "Reid!" He yelled "gonna need a load of towels over here, man."

Rossi bustled through saying "the ambulance is on the way; they should arrive about five minutes before we do. Is there anything you need me to do?"

Morgan looked at his friend and had to decide, in that moment, whether he trusted David Rossi to help deliver his baby. "Penelope?" Morgan went to hold her hand but she slapped him away.

"Don't touch me" and snapped before her face softened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it; you know I love you, Derek. You're my God of Chocolate Thunder!"

He chuckled quietly before placing a hand on either side of her face. "Penelope, sweetness, you're in labour so I'm going to need you to take a big breath and push; do you think you can do that?"

"No" she said quietly "I'm tired, Derek."

"Just one big push, Princess" he repeated "and then it's over."

"Come on, Kitten, you can do it;" Rossi encouraged her "remember your whole family is here for support."

Garcia looked around and her wide eyes caught sight of Reid, Emily and Hotch who was holding a bundle of towels in his arms. They were all smiling at her, silently encouraging her. "They say all dignity is lost when you go into labour" Garcia said before shutting her eyes and bearing down.

The first thing she felt when the urge to push disappeared was relief; the pain had ebbed considerably and all she wanted to do was sleep…until a sharp, high pitched, cry met her ears. Garcia pulled her eyes open to see Garcia wrapping something in a towel before standing up with a bundle and handing it to her. "Congratulations" JJ whispered, tears pooling in her eyes "you have another girl."

For a minute there, Garcia couldn't take in what she'd just heard; she was staring down at the small, crumpled, face of her daughter and found that she couldn't look away. The child's skin looked tan, not as dark as her father's and not as light as her mother's; she was a perfect mix. "Hang on" Garcia looked up to find Morgan still kneeling beside her "what do you mean _another girl_?"

"Garcia" Morgan said, his voice thick with so many emotions that it was almost impossible to talk "you had twins."

"No" she shook her head "that can't be right; there was only one baby on the monitor…we- we only brought enough stuff for _one_ baby. We can't have two!"

Derek turned to Hotch and took the first baby from him before showing Garcia. "Two" he told her "look."

Penelope looked into the bundle of towels before looking back at the baby she was holding. She gasped, her eyes wide in shock before her lips cracked into a deep smile. "Two" she whispered as she looked up at Morgan. "Oh, Daddy, you never fail to impress me with your gifts."

"What are you going to call them?" JJ asked as she tenderly stroked baby 2's cheek.

"We hadn't expected two" Garcia replied, still stunned "but we narrowed the list we had down to two thinking that we'd decide on the name when she was born."

"What were they?" Emily asked as he moved over to Morgan to peer down at his bundle.

"Grace" Morgan replied "and Rose."

"Grace and Rose Morgan" Garcia sighed as her eyes fluttered shut against her will and drifted into a calm, silent sleep.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

The hospital room was dark and silent but for the steady breathing of Penelope who was still sleeping. Derek knew that once Garcia had fallen asleep that nothing would wake her up; she didn't very often get as tired as she had been on the plane but on the occasions that she had, a hurricane wouldn't have woken her.

They'd landed two and a half hours ago; Garcia and the girls had been checked over and confirmed healthy and well so all Derek had to do now was wait until morning so that his girls could be discharged. The twins were two weeks early which, according to the doctor, is perfectly normal with multiple births which was another worry off his shoulders.

Derek knew that the team were waiting in the hall but hadn't gone out to them with any news; he didn't have any bad news to share but he didn't want to leave Penelope alone whether or not she would even acknowledge his absence.

"What do you think the Doctor said to him?" Emily asked quietly outside the room. The blinds were closed and hadn't been touched but they knew that Morgan was in there.

"It can't have being good" JJ replied "he hasn't left the room since the Doctor left."

"Do you think we should go and check on him?" Emily answered, moving slightly toward the door.

"I think that Derek will invite us in when he's ready" Aaron told her with a pointed look. Emily frowned but closed the distance between herself and the door and knocked anyway. "Derek?" She popped her head around the door and peered through the darkness to see Morgan sitting beside the hospital bed. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah" he sighed "I'm just trying to get over the fact that we have two babies instead of one."

She slipped inside and went to stand next to him. Emily put one hand on his back "but everything's alright?" She asked "nothing wrong with-"

"No, they're all fine" he assured her. "Garcia's sleeping; I didn't see the point in you guys coming in."

Emily laughed "she won't wake up; she didn't wake up when they transferred her from the jet into the ambulance."

"I know" Morgan smiled before standing up and embracing Emily into a surprising, yet welcomed, hug. "I need to stretch my legs, do you mind staying with Penelope until I get back? I don't want her to be alone when she wakes up."

"Sure" Emily told him gladly "I'd be happy to." She claimed the seat Morgan had been sitting in and settled herself in it.

Derek left the darkness of the room and walked out into the brightly lit corridor to find his colleagues sitting outside. They stood up as soon as they noticed him and all began to answer questions. "How is she?" Was the main one.

"She's fine" he assured them all "she's still sleeping; probably won't wake up until the morning. Garcia and the twins can leave tomorrow." He grinned at them all before hugging them each in turn.

Derek Morgan was happy; the happiest he'd been in a long time. He had three beautiful ladies in his life now and it was up to him to see that they were happy too. "Congratulations" Rossi said "who'd have thought that you'd be father." He winked at the younger male.

"What are you suggesting there, Rossi?"

"Just that I saw you as a player" Rossi smiled "I knew that you'd settle down at some point but I had no idea when."

Morgan chuckled, he couldn't deny the man's words. "Thanks, Rossi."

The next morning the whole team gathered in Garcia's room; they were waiting for the doctor to come back and discharge the new mother and her twins. None of them had gone home that night and Aaron was thankful toward Henry's nanny who'd taken both boys back to JJ's with the promise that she'd take care of them for as long as she was needed.

There weren't many times where the team gathered to celebrate joyous occasions; when they were all together, it was as a team rather than as the dysfunctional family that they had turned into and none of the team wanted to disperse but, rather, wanted to share in the joy of the two additional members to the BAU team.

"They're profilers in the making" Reid said as he awkwardly held Grace (baby 1) who was dressed in a white onesie with light pink animals adorning the piece.

"I'd say hackers in the making" Derek laughed "I'm pretty sure that Garcia will teach them _everything_ she knows."

"Well let's hope not" Aaron replied who was holding Rose (baby 2) "I don't want my goddaughters to end up on a list."

Derek and Garcia had discussed the matter of who to choose as Godparents and it became apparent that she'd always admired her boss even though he scared her a little so choosing him to be the godfather had been a no brainer and as for the godmother, there seemed to be only one person who suited the roll down to the ground. JJ.

"They won't end up on a list" Garcia informed them. The team started and turned to look at her, none of them realised that she'd been awake. "Because I will teach them to be more discrete than I was."

Morgan smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead "of course you will. How are you feeling, princess?"

"Sore" she grimaced before noticing Rose and frowning. "Derek" she said sounding slightly exasperated "our daughter looks like a lemon meringue, what the hell have you dressed her in?"

Derek looked at Rose and laughed. He'd dressed her in a light yellow dress with matching booties (JJ added the headband.) "Baby girl, you brought the outfit and it was in your hospital bag. I just used what you packed."

"Huh" Garcia replied "it looked cute in the store, remind me to burn it when we get home. When exactly _are_ we going home?"

"Today, just as soon as the doctor comes back." He told her "but you have to take it easy so no running those marathons, ok?"

"Are you mocking me?" She asked with a small trace of a smile playing around her lips.

Morgan placed his thumb and forefinger together so that they were only centimetres apart and said "maybe a little bit. It's all bed rest and relaxation for two weeks, momma."

"I guess I could get used to that. Can I just clarify something with you, baby?" She asked

"Sure." Derek replied.

"Did I poop out my organs?"

Derek snorted with laughter as he shook his head "no, Penelope, you didn't poop out your organs."

"Oh thank God" she sighed in relief "I kept dreaming that I had and that I was going to have to live the rest of my life with my intestines wrapped around my waist like a belt."

"You" Derek smiled "are an odd ball and if our daughters inherit that trait, I would love them all the more."


	13. Chapter 13

That afternoon Garcia and the twins were discharged and once the car seats were properly fitted into his car they set off. When Morgan drove passed Garcia's apartment building she frowned at him "Uhm, Derek, I don't know if you noticed but you just drove past our stop."

Derek smiled "I know that, baby girl."

"Oh" Garcia thought silently for a minute before saying "are you abducting me, sweetness, because if you are, I'll have you know that, I'm _not_ ok with it."

Chuckling, he shook his head "I abducted you years ago, Penelope, why would I need to do it again."

"Your idea of funny is getting creepier and creepier everyday" she told him before sighing "ok, where are we going then?" Her question wasn't answered until they pulled up outside a beautifully modernised townhouse. Garcia knew that this had been one of Derek's projects but she didn't know that he'd finished it. "Wow" she breathed as she got out of the car "why didn't you tell me that you'd finished it? I think it's your best to date." She turned around and smiled at him.

"I wanted it to be surprise" he replied simply "and I agree, which is why I haven't sold it yet."

Morgan went around the car to get the twins before walking up the front yard to the door. He unlocked it and pushed the door open to see the rest of the team, who'd gone ahead of them, waiting for them. "Surprise!" They all shouted before JJ and Emily relieved Morgan of the twins.

"Welcome home" he told her quietly as he wrapped his arms around her "do you like it?"

She looked around in surprise taking in every detail. Morgan liked to restore old buildings to how they should look but he'd changed his tactic on this house. It was open, sleek and modern and Garcia loved it. "No" she told him and had to laugh when his face fell "honey," she placed her hands on either side of his face "I don't like it because I love it."

"I thought that we needed a bigger place if we are raising a family" he said as he took her hand and lead her through to sitting room where the team was sitting, surrounded by a mountain of presents.

"Oh my god" Garcia placed a hand over her chest "I love presents!" and she rushed forward to open some. She felt like a kid at Christmas as she took a seat and let people pass her and Derek the gifts.

As it turned out, Derek hadn't been idle whilst she was sleeping at the hospital; with the help of the team, he purchased a second set of everything they needed and called around family and friends to tell them the news. All in all they got what looked like to be two years' worth of diapers, wipes and baby powder, bottles and formula, varying sizes of baby clothes and so many different toys that Garcia was wondering how she was going to store them.

"_And_" Morgan pulled a small package out of his pocket but didn't let Garcia see what it was. He opened it and then went over to JJ and Emily who were cradling the twins before sitting back down "who says babies don't have teeth?"

The team looked at the twin girls who were now suckling on matching pacifiers. They all burst out laughing. The design of the pacifiers was a smiling mouth with teeth and it looked so damn funny that even Reid was rolling around laughing. "No way" Garcia said even though she was smiling too "Derek Morgan, Rose looks like a lemon meringue with teeth."

"Oh come on, Penelope, it's funny" Emily laughed.

Garcia looked at Emily and opened her mouth to talk but before she could even think about saying anything, everyone's cells went off and, to the BAU team, that only means one thing.

"Sorry guys, party's over" Hotch said with a frown before looking at Morgan and Garcia "take two weeks to get settled, Derek."

"But you'll call us if you need us, right?"

"_Only_ if we need you" he clarified.

Morgan cracked a grin as Emily and JJ handed the twins over to him "thanks boss."

"Quick picture before we go!" JJ told them as she pulled out a camera and set it on the shelf across the room before hurrying back to huddle, with the rest of the team, around Garcia, Morgan and the two new additions to the BAU family.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"What have we got?" Hotch asked JJ as they took their seats around the table in the conference room.

"This one's close to home" she replied "well, slap bang in the middle of Quantico actually. There's been three home invasions in three days, the latest was early this morning, and all of them resulted in the death of the adult male who was-" she clicked the remote on the screen to pull up a picture of something very long and burnt "set on fire. The unsub forced his family to watch. I've sent the addresses to your tablets already."

Aaron nodded "ok; the PD are meeting us at the latest crime scene."

Reid was sitting in the back of the SUV, pouring over the case files with a frown on his face. Emily, who was sitting in the back with him, noticed that the kid would scrunch up his eyes and fist at his hair every couple of minutes. "Something wrong, Reid?" She asked quietly, trying to make the conversation private but knew that it would be nearly impossible seeing as there were three other, eagerly listening, profilers in the car with them.

"Huh?" He squinted at her.

"I asked if you were alright" Emily repeated.

"Oh" he nodded unconvincingly "sure; I'm just looking over the files for the case and I spotted an unusual pattern."

"What is it, Reid?" Hotch asked from the driver's seat.

"Well; so far the unsub has targeted three homes, right? The first and the third families were living in high class neighbourhoods but their earnings were nowhere near enough to support that kind of lifestyle. Everything that they had were way above their pay range and their bank records don't indicate any kind of financial wealth. The second family, however, were living in a lower class part of town but it says here that both the husband and the wife were in extremely well paid jobs."

Hotch frowned as he took in Reid's words and silently agreed that it was unusual "so if there's another, we should expect the same kind of situation as the second target?"

"There's no _if_ about it" Spencer told his boss "people like this don't just stop; there's definitely a reason as to why he's killing this way and it's only about the men."

"So it must be about the men either giving their family too much or not enough?" Emily stated. "That's strange but it makes sense so all we have to do is find the connection to these families."

Reid nodded "it might be worth asking Garcia to-"

"No" Rossi interrupted "Hotch has given her and Morgan two weeks; we're using Lynch."

"I gave Morgan two weeks, actually" Aaron clarified as he pulled up to the kerb "Garcia can have as long as she wants; she knows the job will be waiting for her."

"Ok, I'll get Lynch to run the names." JJ told the team before they got out of the car.

Emily kept a close eye on Reid and noticed him getting more ratty and pale as the case went on. She didn't want to force him to talk to her but she also didn't want him to suffer in silence. "Reid" eventually, five hours later, she pulled him to one side as the team traipsed back into the bullpen, heading for the conference room, to discuss the profile "seriously, what's wrong?"

"It's these headaches" he grumbled.

"I thought that they'd stopped" replied Emily.

Spencer nodded "they started up again when my mom died, I guess, and they've only been getting worse."

Emily Prentiss watched him in concern and pity. Spencer Reid had been through so much in his life time, it was a wonder why he had turned into a guy catching unsubs than being one himself. "Spencer, you need to relax more and you definitely could do with a good night's sleep but here" she grappled around in her bag for several moments before pulling out two pots of pills and pushing them into his hand. "The clear is for pain and the orange is for sleeping but don't tell anyone where you got them."

Reid looked at the ingredients and his eyes widened. "Emily, where did you get these?"

"They were given to me when I was going through the whole fake death thing" she grimaced, feeling guilty that she'd brought it up "I was getting stress headaches and I was having trouble sleeping. Just try them." Emily smiled at Spencer before joining the rest of the team.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"They are down and_ out_" Morgan exclaimed as he threw himself bodily on to the bed. He'd just spent the last four hours trying to get his daughters to sleep but he found that one would fall asleep, then the other would start crying and wake the sleeping baby up. In the end he thought about putting them in the same crib and they both immediately drifted off.

"That was one heck of a war, daddy" Garcia, who was tucked up in bed and watching TV, replied "what did you end up doing?"

"I put Rose in with Grace; I remember hearing that some twins don't like to be separated after spending so long together in the womb."

"Four hours too late" Garcia snorted "I was _trying_ to tell you that but you wouldn't listen."

Derek frowned "I think it was more that I couldn't hear you rather than I wouldn't listen."

"Oh well" she patted his cheek "momma needs her rest so I shouldn't be straining to be heard."

"You are going to milk this for all it's worth aren't you, baby girl?" Morgan chuckled.

She nodded as she grinned "don't you know it; I want to watch you change poopy diapers for two weeks before I have to start doing it myself."

"Make the most of it" he told her, kissing her forehead affectionately "before too long you'll be elbows deep in baby powder and _I_ won't be around to help."

Garcia frowned before turning to look at him "what do you mean by that?" She snapped "that at the end of your two week you're just going to disappear off with the rest of the team leaving me here to play mom without any help at all?"

"Of course not! Baby, I meant that sometimes I won't be around to be able to help." He rolled onto his side and looked straight into her eyes "honey, I'm not going to leave you to do this by yourself; sure, some men think that bringing up babies is the woman's job but I'm a hands on man and I want to help take care of them."

"Reckon Hotch would let me work with them in my office so that I can come in and help?" Penelope asked quietly.

"I reckon he would, yeah, but Strauss is an entirely different ballgame."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"A fire's just been reported" Hotch told the team quickly "JJ's sending us the address."

"But it's the middle of the day" Reid replied as he hurried alongside his boss "he's only every struck at night or in the early hours of the morning."

Hotch looked at Spencer "I know, which is why we need to get down their quickly so we can assess the situation and work out what's changed."

"Whatever's going on in the unsubs life has made him escalate" Rossi stated "maybe it's an anniversary of something?"

The team arrived on scene before the fire crew. Aaron could hear cries of help from the first floor of the rundown house. He made for the door but Emily caught his arm "Aaron, what are you doing? The whole thing looks like it's going to collapse!"

"There's a family in there" he told her angrily "and I'm going to do what I can to help them get out alive." And he sprinted off before anyone else could stop him.

The whole of the bottom floor was so thick with smoke that Aaron Hotchner's eyes started stinging from the moment he kicked down the front door but he carried on, heading up the stairs. It didn't take a genius to work out where the fire was; the orange flickering to the left of him was like an indicator on a car.

He burst into the room to find a woman and two small children cowering, away from the heat, beneath the open window. "Help!" She choked "my babies, save my children!"

Instinctively, Hotch agreed and grabbed the two boys before taking them to safety. He thrust them at Reid before heading back into the house where he grabbed the woman and reunited her with her children.

The first step back in the fresh air felt like heaven on his lungs; he felt to his knees, vomiting and gasping for breath. The last thing he remembered was strong arms picking him up from the ground before he passed out.


End file.
